Of Hufflepuff and Durmstrang
by CurlyGleek
Summary: Jeff is a lonely 6th year Hufflepuff at Hogwarts. The Triwizard Tournament is about to turn Harry's world upside down, maybe it will do the same for Jeff? HP canon unchanged. Niff. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**As a bit of a background explanation to this fic:**

**I'm leaving all HP storyline as canon, just think of the Glee characters being added extra characters in the background. The year is 1994, when Harry is just starting his 4th year at school, so he has just turned 14 on 31 July. **

**In the UK, school years are grouped by your age from 1 September to 31 August so 4th years turn 15 during the school year, 5th years turn 16, 6th years turn 17 etc. **

**Everything else should be self-explanatory as we go. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Harry Potter, I am just a humble fan**

**Warning: Rated M**

* * *

Jeff woke up on Thursday, 1 September 1994.

He was in his bed in his shared dorm room in Hufflepuff house, Hogwarts Castle. It was the first day of the school term.

All of these facts were absolutely fine with Jeff. More than fine, actually, meaning he was finally back with his friends at school, rather than being friendless over the school holidays back at home with a family that he didn't feel like he fit in with.

There was one thing about the day that he didn't particularly like, though, and meant that he wanted it to be Friday already. It was his 17th birthday.

_And what do_ _I have to show for that extra year? I'm still single, never been kissed, never had a date. I'm average at all my classes, but I try hard. I wonder if anyone would have noticed if I hadn't returned on the Hogwart's Express this year?_

Jeff wracked his brains for something that made him stand out from the crowd. _I suppose I'm better than average at quidditch at least. Hopefully I'll get a spot on the first team this year, rather than just a sub._

_I guess the sorting hat was right about me. I'm just like the Hufflepuff motto - "Those patient Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil." Trouble is, no matter how hard I work at anything, I'm still just Mr Average. If I can't stand out in a crowd at anything, how is anyone going to notice me romantically?_

He sighed and rolled back the heavy covers off his bed, swinging his legs down to tuck his feet into his slippers. He stood and wrapped himself in his dressing gown, visiting the bathroom before he put his robes on for the day.

On his way back from the bathroom, he bumped into Cedric Diggory, his friend and fellow 6th year Hufflepuff dorm-mate.

"Hey, Jeff! Happy birthday! Here, I got you a present!" He smiled brightly and ushered Jeff back into the bedroom, promptly depositing a brightly wrapped present into Jeff's arms. The paper was bright yellow and the ribbons were black, house colours.

Jeff smiled gratefully and ripped it open, pulling out a pair of leather quidditch gloves and a couple of chocolate frogs.

"Cedric, thanks man!" He hugged his friend. "These are just what I need for tryouts! And chocolate - my favourite! You're an awesome friend, you know?"

Cedric nodded, slightly embarrassed at the physical display of gratitude, but pleased Jeff liked his present.

The two boys dressed into their robes and headed out of the badger-like tunnels leading from their quarters to the barrels which formed the entrance to Hufflepuff and on to the main rooms of the castle.

They went straight to the Great Hall for breakfast, joining fellow Hufflepuff friends Thad and Trent, as well as their Ravenclaw friends Wes and David. He returned a wave from the Gryffindor table, where his other good friends Kurt and Blaine sat with their house-mates Fred and George Weasley.

Jeff noticed his little white owl, Squirt, entering the Great Hall, swooping down to him, heavily laden with a multicoloured batch of envelopes, tied up with a ribbon.

_Great, no hiding my birthday, then!_ He plastered on a smile and accepted the many good wishes from those around him as he opened his cards, piling them up next to his breakfast plate.

Just after he had finished his egg, bacon, fried bread, sausage and beans, Dumbledore stood up from the teacher's table, addressing all present. First he welcomed the students to another year at Hogwarts, then he ran through a small number of staffing changes before he came to a big announcement.

"After many years of this event not being held due to concerns over the safety of the competitors, I have been informed by the Minister of Magic that this year will see the return of the annual Triwizard Tournament."

The hall broke out into a roar of whispers before Dumbledore quietened them down, continuing to explain. After hearing what the headmaster had to say, he exchanged a glance with Cedric, each nodding in agreement that they would both put their names into the cup.

Dumbledore's stern warning that once chosen, the competitor would stand alone was lost on Jeff, drowned out by his other thought. _Maybe this is a chance for me to prove myself to be better than average at something._

* * *

A month later, Jeff was in herbology when Professor Sprout called him to the front to ask him to deliver a note to Professor Trelawney immediately. "I know I can trust you, Jeff, to take it straight away." Jeff nodded, accepting the parchment and gathering his books as it would be past the end of the current lesson by the time he reached the Divination teacher's classroom up in one of the towers.

As he walked to the classroom, he mentally reviewed the strategies they had covered in last night's quidditch practice. He had secured a place on the first team after all and he was keen to keep it.

Once he was at his destination, he knocked on the door, interrupting a class and walked up to Professor Trelawney, handing over the parchment with a quick explanation. He was just about to turn and leave, waving quickly to Harry and Ron, when Sybill Trelawney spoke to him.

"Ah, Mr Sterling, what auspicious timing! Class, Mr Sterling is a 6th year who just so happens to have a particular gift in Divination." She turned to a horrified and pale looking Jeff. _Really?_ He thought. _Doesn't she know that single tea-leaf reading I did was a_ _complete guess? It was really vague too, meaning she could read into it in many ways, making it seem accurate_.

Professor Trelawney continued, "You can help me demonstrate to these 4th years the art of reading tea leaves." Jeff gulped, knowing that prof trelawney would not take no for an answer.

He nodded reluctantly, not missing the sniggers coming from the young blond Slytherin boy on the front row. He glared at the younger boy. _Oh yes_, he thought, _Draco Malfoy, that little jumped-up git._

"Now, tell me, what do you see?" Professor Trelawney asked in her overly dramatic way, snapping Jeff out of his thoughts. She passed him a newly drained tea cup and he inspected the bottom of it. Luckily for him, there were a couple of good shapes meaning he didn't have to make something up this time.

"Uh, I see a couple of shapes, it looks a bit like a boat maybe? And something else, maybe a heart?"

Professor Trelawney's eyes widened behind her bizarre thick round-lensed goggley glasses as she snatched the cup from him in excitement. "A heart you say?" she gushed. Just as she grabbed the cup from the tall blond boy, her fingers grazed Jeff's skin on his wrist and she froze, staring off past his left shoulder. Her cold bony fingers held fast around his wrist.

"Professor? Are you okay? Professor?" Jeff tried to get her attention in vain.

Suddenly she spoke, but it hardly seemed like her normal voice at all. Instead it was a creepy, low husky drawl. She appeared to be in some sort of trance.

"Yesss, you have been lonely, but do not fret, for as the tenth month dies you shall summon your heart's one true match. A ship will come from afar bringing the one who will love you unconditionally..."

Sniggers broke out into full on laughter, thankfully drowning out her next sentence, which a furiously blushing Jeff heard, "...he will fall for you on sight." Jeff's gaze snapped back to the professor. _She said he! _Jeff thought, shocked.

Not many students knew that he was gay. Not many staff knew for that matter. He wasn't exactly keen for any Slytherins to be acquainted with this fact, as they were hardly known to be the most accepting bunch.

He wasn't sure whether this was just a trick and a lucky guess on the Professor's part. He snatched his wrist back and the spell was broken. Professor Trelawney looked bewildered as she staggered back slightly, holding her hand to her forehead dramatically.

"I'm sorry, I feel a bit dizzy, I skipped lunch. Students, divide into pairs and discuss what each of you see in the leaves." Her voice was back to normal and she seemed completely unaware of what she had just said to Jeff.

The 6th year student took his chance and fled the room, all the while thinking over what he had just heard.

_Surely there isn't any truth in it. Is there? As the tenth month dies...so the end of October. Wait, that's when the students from the other two competing schools arrive. WHY didn't I pay attention to the details?_

* * *

At dinner time, Jeff entered the Great Hall and was passing the Slytherin table on the way to sit down, when he heard Draco boasting. The young blond boy was too busy holding court with his admiring female Slytherins and dim looking henchmen to notice an eavesdropper.

"...Father nearly sent me to Durmstrang, actually. He likes Headmaster Karkaroff's policy of not admitting filthy muggle-borns into the Institute. Also, they encourage learning and actual practice of the Dark Arts, not just the ridiculous Defence of the Dark Arts we learn here." He scoffed in disgust.

"But Mother didn't want me to go so far away, so they sent me to Hogwarts instead. I do have a cousin in Durmstrang though, and he is coming over for the Triwizard Tournament. I can't wait to meet him, the last time I saw him I was 6 and he was 8, so I don't really remember much about him."

Jeff carried on out of earshot. _Well it sounds like Durmstrang students would all belong in Slytherin then! Not much chance of one of them being openly gay. Wait, if the other school is all-girls like Cedric said, there goes any accuracy of Professor Trelawney's prediction. I shouldn't have got my hopes up_.

Dejected, Jeff sank down onto the Hufflepuff bench next to his housemates, lost in thought.

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Within hours of posting, crowned-queen-of-bitchland did some amazing cover fan art - it's the cover here :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Harry Potter, I am just a humble fan**

**Warnin: Mild language**

* * *

Jeff threw himself into quidditch in October, living, breathing, sleeping it. He was now one of the three Chasers on the Hufflepuff team, alongside his very good friend, Cedric who was Seeker.

Cedric wasn't stupid, he could tell something was up with his friend. However, instead of pushing him to talk, he simply helped Jeff with his new found passion to better himself at quidditch, training at all hours with him.

Cedric was full of praise for the newest Chaser to their team and the two became closer during this time, which only helped on the quidditch pitch by enhancing team communication.

Consequently, Hufflepuff's team improved greatly. This went largely unnoticed by other house teams, meaning that they were pretty confident in their chances against Ravenclaw on 31 October.

Cedric's 17th birthday was also a welcome distraction from Jeff's melancholy at the beginning of October, which they went for a trip to Hogsmeade for, since the Hufflepuff boys were both rather partial to a pint of Butterbeer.

By the end of October, Jeff had almost forgotten about Professor Trelawney's prediction. His close friendship with Cedric and improved skills on the quidditch pitch had done wonders for his state of mind, but he was still lonely underneath it all.

That's why on 30th October, the day before his big match with Ravenclaw, Jeff was alone on the very end of the bridge outside the castle, overlooking the lake. Other students and staff were gathered either in the middle of the bridge or on the main courtyard to receive the imminent guests, but Jeff wanted to be alone for a while.

A shape appeared in the sky, growing larger as it headed towards the castle. As it came closer it revealed itself to be a carriage drawn by seven graceful winged horses. Jeff marvelled at the sight as they flew past the bridge and then in to land.

_I wonder if that is Durmstrang or Beauxbatons? _Jeff thought, but his musings were interrupted when he noticed something emerge from the seemingly disturbed waters of the lake. He could only stare as first the crow's nest, then the mast, then the sails and body of a magnificent ship appeared from the watery depths.

A great white sail unfurled revealing a blood-red symbol that must be the shield of one of the competitor schools. Jeff could only watch transfixed as his mind replayed Professor Trelawney's voice.

_"...as the tenth month dies you shall summon your heart's one true match. A ship will come from afar bringing the one who will love you unconditionally...he will fall for you on sight."_

Jeff muttered to himself, wide eyed. "Oh. My. God. It's a ship. And it's the end of October." _Well if this is going to be my chance at happiness, I'm not going to ignore it_.

He rushed to the nearest bathroom to neaten his robes and fix his hair before running to join his fellow students sitting in lines along the long tables of the Great Hall.

He made it just in time for Dumbledore to just finish introducing the students from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Unfortunately though, there were no spaces with his Hufflepuff friends so he had to sit on the end near the front by the teachers.

All eyes turned to the doors as beautiful girls clad in sky blue silky figure-hugging dresses and jauntily perched hats bounced in, sighing dramatically and skipping all the way up to the front.

Jeff, along with the majority of the female population of Hogwarts rolled his eyes at their simpering, but couldn't deny how elegant they looked. The majority of the male population of Hogwarts, however, had their eyes glued to the girl's pert backsides bobbing around under their thin uniforms.

Once Dumbledore had greeted their giant-like Headmistress, Madame Maxime, he proceeded to announce the arrival of the Proud Sons of Durmstrang. The doors flew open once again and all gazes whipped to them as the rhythmic pounding of walking sticks hit the air. Jeff forgot all about his prejudice towards their probable mindsets, in favour of admiring the view. And what a view it was.

A line of boys entered, carrying sticks, pounding them in time with Jeff's heartbeat. Thump, thump-thump. The first two boys were dressed from head to toe in chocolate brown, thick uniforms which were quite plain but very masculine. Each wore thick, heavy-set leather boots and strong belts that indicated strong bodies beneath them. Jeff's gaze went behind them to the third boy and he froze, mouth agape.

This boy could hardly be described, but Jeff knew in that instant he would be in his dreams forever. He wore the same uniform as the first two, but he also wore a thick fur coat and fur trapper hat over the apparently regulation practically shaved head. He was broad shouldered, but slightly shorter than the first two. His eyes seemed dark from this distance, matching his uniform perfectly. Jeff desperately tried not to drool.

The line of boys with sticks started to spin them athletically, before running at full speed to the front, some tumbling and shooting fire, very close to the blond Hufflepuff.

Jeff couldn't tear his eyes from the third boy, and he was sure a whimper left his throat as the boy lined up at the front, extremely close to where he sat. _Please don't look my way! _Jeff thought_. I'm not sure I could stop staring if I tried and he looks pretty dangerous, I really don't want to piss him off if he's homophobic_.

Jeff didn't even notice the arrival of the famed quidditch player, Bulgarian Viktor Krum. He could only stare at the barely-there gap between the edge of the boy's fur coat and the end of his Hufflepuff robe.

The Durmstrang boy's hand, hanging strongly by his side, was within easy reach and Jeff had to pinch his hand to stay it from grabbing his. _What the hell is wrong with me? I can't just grab a stranger's hand! _Jeff was desperately trying to control his emotions, but he wasn't completely sure he wanted to.

He didn't know how much time passed with the boy stood in front of him like that, but he was suddenly aware of the boy turning to leave. Except he didn't. His boots stopped in front of where Jeff was sitting.

Jeff dared to bring his gaze up to that strong, beautiful face and gulped. His eyes met piercing, almost black ones staring straight back at him in wonderment. His gaze flickered down to the boy's surprisingly soft-looking lips, noticing the boy licking them and parting them slightly as he exhaled.

Jeff's body seemed to move on it's own accord and he slowly stood, coming face to face with the Durmstrang boy, close enough to be able to touch him easily. They just stood, silently, staring at each other, hearts pounding.

The unnamed boy started to open his mouth to speak, when his attention was broken by Viktor Krum, on his left. "Nick? Is this your cousin, Malfoy? I know you said he was blond, but I thought he was younger."

The boy, Nick apparently, looked puzzled at Viktor before shaking his head quickly and returning his gaze back to Jeff. However, Jeff had heard that comment.

_Cousin?_ He thought. Suddenly he remembered Draco's earlier boasting and a feeling of dread washed over him so quickly he thought he may vomit. His blood ran cold as he scolded himself mentally. He involuntarily started to back up, shaking his head with wide eyes, his legs hitting the bench when he could go no further.

_Oh no. No, no, NO! I'm such a gullible idiot, all because of that stupid prediction I mistook hatred and disgust for love at first sight_. Before the boy could speak, Jeff did all that he felt he could in that moment.

He ran.

Down the corridor between the tables in the Great Hall, out through the doors and straight to the barrels at the entrance to Hufflepuff. He quickly tapped out the rhythm of "Helga Hufflepuff" on the barrel two from the bottom in the middle of the second row, before retreating to his dorm room to fling himself on his bed in embarrassment and shame.

He allowed himself some time there before he determinedly got back up, put the emotional mask back on, and headed for quidditch training. _I've worked too hard for this, I'm not going to disappoint myself, Cedric or the rest of the team over my stupidity._

* * *

Back in the Great Hall, Krum turned in surprise to his friend, just in time to witness a rare flash of emotion cross his eyes, like hidden pain. "Nick? What was that?"

"That, Viktor, is why I never use my last name. I only go by my middle name, Duval, my mothers maiden name. The name Malfoy has, shall we say, unpleasant connotations that precede it." Nick spat through clenched teeth, fists clenched, hurt to be yet again tarred with the same brush.

No matter how many times it had happened, it still stung like the first time. Especially coming from such a beautiful, mesmerising boy as that. "I do not wish to be known as one of them. Please excuse me."

Nick turned to the doors, wanting to run after the boy who had just fled to explain, but he was cornered by an unmistakeable young boy with a mop of bright blond hair. This boy looked just like a young Uncle Lucius. He let out a frustrated sigh because he couldn't follow the boy who had captured his attention immediately.

He didn't get a word in edgeways for a full five minutes as Draco puffed out his chest and loudly greeted him like the long-lost relative that he actually was, but in ways very distasteful to Nick in their boastfulness. When Draco finally paused for breath, Nick spoke.

"Draco I presume?" He looked the boy up and down with barely concealed dislike. "Let me make myself very clear. If you think I am anything like your Uncle Nicholas or your Father Lucius you are sorely mistaken."

Draco spluttered. "But, Father and Uncle Nicholas are so similar! Uncle sent you to Durmstrang for the same reasons that Father wanted me to go! They don't like Hogwart's policy of admitting filthy mud-blood muggle-borns and teach proper magic!" He continued in disbelief.

"There's no need to give me a family history lesson Draco. I've long since realised I come from a long line of bigoted, racist, homophobic, sexist - you name it - assholes who will never change. In a family such as ours one has two choices - kiss ass and become a chip off the old block..." he stared pointedly at Draco, "...or what I chose, to just keep my mouth shut and my integrity intact while living as far as humanly possible away from them.

Don't tell me we're the same because we're not. Stop trying to be friends with me because we're not. I have no problem with counting muggle-born witches or wizards among my friends - pure blood, half blood, squib even - I don't care. It's the person that counts, not who happened to give birth to them. Now, if you'll excuse me..."

Draco looked like he was going to explode in anger and humiliation. Nick didn't give him a chance to respond before he strode away from his young cousin.

The Durmstrang boy finally managed to leave the hall, breaking into a run. After searching the myriad of corridors leading away from the hall, he realised it was futile. _Okay. I'll let you go today. But tomorrow is a new day and I will find you to explain if it's the last thing I do._

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Harry Potter, I am just a humble fan**

* * *

Nick stood in the empty hallway, frustrated with himself. _Why didn't I just run after him straight away?_

He heard heavy footsteps approach and turned round to find Viktor behind him. At his friend's questioning look, Nick shook his head, indicating he hadn't found the boy.

Viktor nodded. "I am sorry. If I had not interrupted he may not have run." He continued. "Who is he?"

A faint spot of pink colour spiked high on Nick's cheeks as he gestured with his hands, palms up. "I don't know." A tiny smile hinted at the corner of his mouth as Viktor realised what was going on.

"Ohhh. You have a crush." He stated, matter-of-factly.

Nick snapped his gaze to Viktor's, trying to read his expression. No one at Durmstrang knew he was gay, for very good reasons. Nick eventually asked, "You are okay with this?"

Viktor shrugged. "You love who you love. It makes no matter to me." He slapped Nick hard on the shoulder. "I heard what you said to your cousin. I am sorry you have such a family. At least you have good friends, eh?" He puffed his chest out, clearly meaning himself, making Nick laugh.

"Thanks Viktor." He said gratefully. He was immeasurably relieved to find that he still had Krum's friendship to count on, now he knew he was gay.

"What did you speak of before he left?" Viktor asked, still confused as to why the boy had run.

Nick's mind flashed to the moment he had turned round, discovering the gorgeous blond boy sat right behind him, dressed in black and yellow robes. The yellow in his robes perfectly complemented his bright blond hair and the way he had looked up at Nick through his eyelashes had sent shivers down his spine. He could only stare at him in wonder as the boy stood and gazed back, seemingly in a similar state to Nick.

"Nothing! I was about to ask his name, when you asked if he was my cousin. Then he looked like he couldn't get away from me quick enough. Clearly he knows Draco and probably assumed I am the same." He winced at this thought. "This just confirms what I suspected of Draco, but it doesn't help me find that boy. I don't even know his name."

"Ah, so this is more serious than I thought." Viktor said playfully. At Nick's confused expression he elaborated. "Love at first sight is a very tricky business!" He laughed heartily.

Nick opened his mouth to protest, then shut it. Then opened it again. Then shut it. Finally he gave up trying to talk and took his hat off, absent-mindedly smoothing the stubble with his other hand.

"Well, it's a good thing that they are holding a welcome dinner for us later tonight in the Great Hall. He must get hungry sometime, so perhaps we will see him then, yes?" Viktor helpfully supplied, smiling.

"Yes, you're right!" Nick put his hat back on and started back towards the Great Hall with his friend, in order to join the rest of Durmstrang, before heading back to the ship where they would be rooming during their stay.

The ship had been enchanted to hold more rooms inside than it appeared it could from the outside, allowing classes to be held there for the Durmstrang Institute students.

* * *

Cedric had seen Jeff run from the hall, from where he was sat on the benches with their fellow Hufflepuff friends. He was one of the few people at Hogwarts who knew Jeff was gay and he had seen his blond friend standing with one of the Durmstrang boys immediately before he left. _I hope he didn't say anything homophobic to him. If he did he'll have me to deal with as well._

_I need to find Jeff and find out what's going on. _He tried to think of where Jeff would go. _I'll give him some time alone to cool off, but I'm pretty sure he'll head to quidditch practice early if he has some anger to burn off. There's still a few hours before dinner, I'll head to the quidditch pitch in an hour._

* * *

When Cedric reached the quidditch pitch for that afternoon's practice, he was glad to find his blond friend zooming around, practicing swoops and sharp turns. He was also practicing scoring goals, but without their keeper, Trent, there yet it wasn't much of a challenge.

Cedric mounted his Firebolt and kicked off, heading upwards to join Jeff who was viciously shooting at the goal hoops. "Hey, Jeff! You okay? What did those hoops do to you?" He tried to joke in order to get his troubled friend to talk.

Jeff acknowledged Cedric with a nod and shrugged. He zoomed off again, practicing some impressive rolls, before coming back to hover next to Cedric.

"Sorry. I'm not in the best mood right now." He said.

Cedric nodded. "Okay. Then what do you say to an hour of gruelling practice then?" He grinned. "The rest of the team have just got here and Ravenclaw have the field booked from 4.30."

* * *

Nick had returned to his quarters on the ship but he was feeling restless. There were no classes until the following week, so he decided to go for a walk in Hogwart's grounds before dinner. He was currently walking near what appeared to be a tall stadium, probably used for quidditch.

He turned his back on it to look up at the impressive castle._ It's bigger than the Durmstrang Institute_, he thought, _but the grounds are smaller._ While he was lost in thought, he became aware of shouting and other whooshing noises behind him and up high.

He decided to quietly investigate, slipping unnoticed into a seat on the lower spectator rows. He realised that a single team appeared to be practicing his favourite sport, quidditch.

He himself was keeper for the Institute's own team, so he immediately concentrated on the skills of this keeper. Due to the extra padding and helmets this position required, most keepers were built like he was, more heavy-set and muscular than the other players on the team. The boy guarding the hoops skillfully seemed to fit this stereotype.

He appeared to be having a hard practice, though, as the Chasers were relentless in their scoring attempts, meaning he was barely able to think, merely react for saves.

After yet another particularly hard hit to the body, Nick heard the keeper yell at one of the Chasers. "Jeez, Jeff? What stung you up the backside? Lay off or I won't be fit to play in the morning!"

As the Chaser replied, Nick's attention went to him and he gulped. _Oh. So there you are. Jeff_.

"Sorry, Trent. I guess I got a bit carried away."

The Seeker chimed in. "We should hit the showers any way, Ravenclaw will be here in twenty minutes and we don't want them watching our practice."

Nick hadn't thought Jeff could look better than he had in those black and yellow robes earlier. He was wrong. Sat confidently astride his broom in quidditch colours and panting with exertion, hair mussed from the sport, Jeff was a magnificent sight. Nick was drooling.

The others nodded in agreement with Cedric and he called all the practicing main team members and subs together for a final pep talk, as Nick slipped quietly out of the stadium, hurrying up to the main castle.

_I know what it's like practicing for an important match, I wouldn't want to be interrupted like this. They must be one of the teams for tomorrow morning's match, it's not fair of me to upset him any more before it_. As much as Nick's brain knew this was the sensible and honourable thing to do, his heart wasn't convinced and was trying to make him turn and go back to talk to Jeff.

While Jeff was listening to Cedric, he couldn't shake off the feeling of being watched. He quickly darted his eyes around the spectating areas but couldn't see anyone. He shrugged and turned his focus back to the huddle.

* * *

Just inside the main entrance to the castle, Nick bumped into Krum. "Nick! I was looking for you. Have you seen that boy yet?"

Nick knew that the quidditch team would not be far behind him, so he quickly whispered to Viktor before the boys reached them.

"Yes, I saw a team practicing quidditch and he was a Chaser. I think his name is Jeff, but he didn't know I was watching so don't say anything. Here they come!"

Suddenly the hall was filled with the sound of marching boots on stone as a line of canary-yellow and black clad boys trooped in, each clutching various makes and models of brooms.

Cedric was at the front and as team leader he stopped politely when he recognised Krum. The line of boys stopped behind him and Nick locked eyes with Jeff at the end. He was disappointed when Jeff's eyes widened in shock before he immediately looked down at the floor, keeping his gaze anywhere but on Nick. He looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Hello, I am Cedric Diggory, Seeker for the Hufflepuff house team. May I say just how much I admire your quidditch skills? And also, on behalf of all of my team, we welcome you to Hogwarts. I do hope we can persuade you to take part in a friendly quidditch match while you are here? Presumably Durmstrang has it's own team?"

Cedric noticed Nick's presence and he smiled at him too, but it was a little strained because the Hufflepuff Seeker still wasn't sure what had happened between him and Jeff.

Viktor smiled broadly and replied. "Thank you, Cedric. We do indeed have a team, I am, of course, Seeker and my very good friend Nick Duval here," he gripped Nick's shoulder tightly and Jeff's head shot up in confusion at the surname, "is Keeper."

Jeff couldn't help the words tumbling out of his mouth, finally addressing the Durmstrang boy that just would not leave his thoughts. "Duval? B-but, I thought you were a Malfoy?" He asked, eyes widening comically when he realised he'd spoken. He bit his lip to silence himself, already too late.

Nick smiled softly at Jeff, hope trickling into his chest like a little warm stream. "You are right, I am, but I'm nothing like any of the rest of my family, so I prefer to distance myself from them. For this reason I drop my surname in favour of my middle name."

Jeff simply stuttered "O-okay." Because really, what else could he say? Great? Hallelujah? Kiss me? _I don't even know if he's gay!_ Jeff mentally berated himself.

The audience of sweaty quidditch boys were growing restless so Cedric excused themselves to the showers before dinner. Not that Nick really needed that mental image of Jeff showering right now while he was struggling with the intensity of emotions he was feeling for this complete stranger.

As the line of boys filed past the guests, Nick caught Jeff's arm gently with his hand to quickly speak to him. Jeff's breath hitched as he turned to Nick. "Yes?"

"Perhaps I will see you at dinner, but if not good luck for tomorrow. I would like to come and watch you if it is okay with you?" Nick asked, his eyes searching the blond's.

Jeff smiled widely in return, making Nick's stomach flutter. "I'd like that."

"What is your name?" Nick asked quickly before the blond boy had to go. "Jeff. Jeff Sterling. It's nice to meet you, Nick _Duval_." He smiled cheekily. _Oh my god, why am I flirting? Just because he's not like the other Malfoy's doesn't mean he's gay! Time to go! _He bit the inside of his cheek to snap himself out of this trance.

Nick reluctantly released his arm and the blond boy hurried off to join his team mates, no longer feeling scared of the Durmstrang boy.

Viktor smirked. "I think he likes you." He nudged Nick hard in the ribs.

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Harry Potter, I am just a humble fan**

* * *

Nick and Viktor were about to leave the castle to return to the ship before dinner, when Draco came in. He looked mildly scared of Nick as he came up to the two elder boys, but hid it with loud, pompous talking.

"Nick, there you are. Father asked me to let you know he will be here tomorrow just before lunchtime, so he would like to see you. Your parents might come with him." Nick simply nodded, silently.

Draco's eyes flickered uneasily to Krum's who stared unblinkingly back at him. He gulped. "Er, yes, that was all. Bye!" He turned around, beginning to talk loudly to his cronies.

Nick was lost in thought. _Great. Family time_. He rolled his eyes. _They probably felt obliged to come to see me just because Uncle Lucius is coming, otherwise I bet they wouldn't have bothered_.

Then another thought occurred to him and he smiled. _Good, I need to ask their permission before I ask to see Dumbledore any way about._..

His thoughts were interrupted when he caught onto Draco's obnoxiously loud conversation with his friend "...you should have _seen_ Jeff's face.."

One of his dim-looking friends interrupted him, "Jeff? Why was he in your class?" The boy looked confused. Draco looked impatient with the questioner, "Delivering a note, any way it doesn't matter, just shut up Goyle!

As I was saying, he got cornered by Professor Trelawney - she just grabbed his hand in the middle of class and gave him a love reading!" He laughed hysterically.

"She said his 'one true love' or something sappy like that would arrive on a ship at the end of October, but she must've got it wrong because I didn't see any girls on it! She probably knew Durmstrang has a ship and just made it up. She's such a fake."

The younger Hogwarts boys broke out into laughter as they stood in the hall, allowing Nick to slip away from his cousin, Viktor following.

Viktor whispered to Nick as they left the castle. "Do you think he's talking about the same Jeff? And what was all that about our ship?"

Nick shrugged. "I have no idea."

* * *

Back in Hufflepuff house, Jeff, Cedric, Thad and Trent were drying off and dressing after showering. Once Thad and Trent had left the room, Cedric took the opportunity to ask Jeff about the Durmstrang boy.

"So what's with you and Viktor Krum's friend? He wasn't rude to you in the hall before was he?" Jeff's gaze locked with his. He shook his head. "No, he, uh, didn't say _anything_ to me actually." Jeff sighed, running his hands through his hair as he styled it in the mirror.

"I'd never seen him before the Durmstrang entrance." Jeff's memory flashed back to that moment. "Cedric, have you ever seen a girl and not been able to take your eyes off her? Like, you don't even know them but all you want is to be near them all the time?"

Cedric smiled ruefully. "Yes, actually. Cho Chang. I've had a crush on her for a while but never had the guts to do anything about it." He admitted with a sigh.

Jeff nodded understandingly. "Well, that's what happened when I saw Nick." Jeff blushed, ducking his head. "I couldn't take my eyes off him and then he stood right in front of me. When I looked up, he was staring at me too.

I stood up, _really_ close to him but we still just kept looking at each other." Jeff smiled softly at the memory. "But then Krum asked if I was his cousin, Malfoy, and I panicked. I thought he might be homophobic if he was a relation of Draco, rather than... _interested_ in..._me_." Jeff shook his head.

Cedric patted him on the back. "Well that explains it. I thought he'd said something homophobic." Cedric thought everything over with this new information, before saying "You know, I think you may be right about him. I think he's into you."

"Uh, there's something else too..." Jeff looked embarrassed. Cedric nodded for him to continue. He told Cedric about Professor Trelawney's prediction.

Cedric's eyebrows shot up at this. "Well, she's often wrong so I'd take it with a pinch of salt, but that is quite a coincidence, particularly if he does like you. Maybe you should just try to find some time to talk to him. Failing that, we can always challenge them to a quidditch friendly."

Jeff was grateful that Cedric didn't think he was going mad. "Thanks Cedric, I think I just needed to talk to someone about it. You're right though, I should try to find some time to talk to him on our own."

Cedric continued. "You know, when I heard about the Triwizard Tournament I did some research about it. Part of it is a dance called the Yule Ball,where 4th year students and above can attend and bring any date they choose, even if they are younger. The Champions lead the dancing. I'm going to ask Cho to go with me. Perhaps you should ask Nick?" He finished, cheekily.

Jeff slapped him on the arm playfully. "Yeah, I don't think so. I don't know for sure he's gay, so I'm definitely _not_ going to ask him to a dance in front of Durmstrang pupils or teachers, I might get him chucked out of his school!"

"Well, he comes from England presumably, so then he could come to Hogwarts!" Cedric winked and ducked away from a laughing Jeff, running out of the room before he could slap his arm again.

Jeff finished getting dressed for dinner as he tried to think of ways to get to know this stranger without indirectly implying he was gay by asking him out, in case he was straight after all.

He couldn't think of a single thing. Frustrated, he gave up and joined the other Hufflepuff boys, exiting the tunnels and heading for the welcome dinner.

Jeff and Nick were both disappointed to find that dinner was quite a formal affair and all students had to sit sorted by school, then by house. This meant Jeff was seated quite far away from Nick, but that didn't stop them stealing many glances and shy smiles at every opportunity.

During the feast to welcome the new arrivals, Dumbledore introduced the other Tournament judges, Bartemius Crouch Sr and Ludo Bagman, to the assembled students. These were in addition to Headmasters Dumbledore and Karkaroff and Headmistress Maxime. After explaining the rules of the Tournament, he unveiled both the Goblet of Fire and the Triwizard Cup.

Dumbledore explained that students would have until the start of the Halloween Feast the following day to enter their names.

In agreement with the new rules regarding underage students entering the Tournament, Dumbledore drew an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire, much to the dismay of those 6th year students who had not yet reached their 17th birthday, Fred and George Weasley among them.

* * *

Jeff couldn't sleep. He wasn't sure what he had dreamed of all night, but he did remember swirling brown colours which reminded him of a certain Durmstrang boy's eyes. At 5 am he gave up trying and got up to shower. The quidditch match was due to start at 10 am any way, so it was probably nervous energy disrupting his sleep. Well, that's what Jeff tried to tell himself.

After showering, Jeff headed out of the tunnels and went straight to enter his name in the Goblet of Fire. It was quite quiet in the castle, unsurprisingly really as it was still very early. He headed into the Great Hall for breakfast, where he was surprised to see quite a lot of visiting students already there. _Maybe they all eat earlier than us usually or time differences might be messing up their body clocks._

He didn't particularly want to sit at the Hufflepuff table with a few students from younger years that he didn't really know, so he was grateful to notice someone waving to get his attention.

His eyes widened in surprise but he waved back and headed over to sit with Nick and Viktor. He smirked at a few questioning glances from some younger Slytherins on the table nearest to the Durmstrang contingent.

Both Nick and Viktor nodded politely and Jeff sat across from Nick. "Hey." Jeff said shyly, looking at the captivating boy. Nick nodded and smiled and both he and Viktor said "Good morning."

Viktor smirked at the pair staring at each other and decided to help the conversation along. "So, are you ready for the match?" He asked Jeff.

Jeff tore his gaze from Nick as he answered, while helping himself to some of the food on offer. "Yes, I just want it to start already, you know?"

Viktor nodded. "Yes, I am the same on a match day. It will come soon enough. Have you put your name in the Goblet yet?" He enquired.

Jeff nodded and Nick felt a strange wave of worry hit him at the thought of Jeff being picked as Champion for Hogwarts. _Man, I've got it bad!_

"Yes, I turned 17 in September and my friend Cedric too in October, so we're both entering. There's not many of our year old enough, though, so the rest will probably be from the year above. What about you two?" He was quite glad of this sneaky way to find out how old Nick was.

Viktor nodded. "Yes, I am 18. I've already put my name in."

Jeff turned to Nick and waited. "Yes, I was 17 in September too. I've entered." He smiled at Jeff and the staring started again. Viktor was relieved to see Cedric come over to join them, breaking the moment.

Viktor and Cedric chatted about the match and what the Ravenclaw team was like until it was time for them to go to prepare. Nick and Viktor promised to come to support them and the Hufflepuff boys left, not before Cedric and Viktor had shared an amused glance about their respective lovesick friends.

Each of them had come to the same conclusion; _Yeah, he's definitely gay._

* * *

The Hufflepuff team were pumped up and raring to go. They were currently waiting at the edge of the stadium as the Ravenclaw players flew around to pose and accept applause after they had just been introduced. The roar of noise inside the stadium set Jeff's veins alive with adrenalin. Finally it was time and the Hufflepuff team marched in, waving, before mounting their brooms and kicking off to fly around, waving at their supporters.

Jeff was pleased to see Nick and Viktor standing to welcome his team, and he saw Nick even had a Hufflepuff scarf to wave. He saluted them both, before getting into starting position as Cedric went down to stand with Madam Hooch and Wes, Ravenclaw's Seeker, to decide who would start.

The balls and golden snitch were let loose and the game began, Ravenclaw having won the toss. Both teams flew into action and the commentator started describing the play.

* * *

Near the end of the match Nick and Viktor were glued to the action on the pitch. It had been a riveting, fast paced game from the outset and the scores were very close with minutes to go, Ravenclaw leading by only 3 points. The lead had changed countless times over the past 85 minutes as the teams were very well matched by skill.

Nick was very impressed with all the players, but he would be lying if he didn't admit he was mainly watching Jeff. The tall boy had surprising grace and fluidity as he flew, turned, dived and rolled with ease.

The way his hair ruffled in the wind, echoing his canary-yellow and black quidditch robes flapping behind him was a beautiful sight and Nick's heart thudded as he watched, willing him on.

Suddenly a loud gasp went up from the spectators, as Jeff hurled another quaffle through the hoop past the Ravenclaw keeper. Just as the loud announcement of the score came up, with Hufflepuff a single point in the lead, Nick watched aghast as Jeff turned and time seemed to slow down.

Nick shook his head, helpless as the beater who had flown close behind Jeff with his stick still in his outstretched hand collided hard with Jeff, knocking the wind right out of him.

Time sped back up as both boys started to lose height, overbalancing with shock and pain, until they managed to right themselves finally, rejoining their teams, both hunched over their brooms for the final minutes. Nick yelled to Viktor next to him. "He's hurt, they should send him off!"

Viktor nodded, but yelled back, "It's nearly full time, let him get the applause he deserves at the end of the match. You would do the same." Nick reluctantly agreed, focussing on Jeff whose face was white with concealed pain, hands gripping tight to his broom, jaw clenched.

Another loud roar went up, as Cedric caught the snitch and the Hufflepuff fans went wild. Their victory felt two-fold because they were ahead by points and had caught the snitch. Even through the fog of pain, Jeff was able to smile happily as Nick and Viktor stood and clapped along with the crowd.

* * *

Jeff and David, the Ravenclaw beater he had collided with, were sat in the hospital wing waiting for Madam Pomfrey to finish fixing them up. David had three broken fingers, a swollen wrist and a sprained shoulder, but Jeff had two broken ribs and quite severe bruising.

Neither boy blamed the other as they were friends who both knew that the sport of quidditch could get quite rough sometimes and these things just happened.

After Madam Pomfrey sent David away, Jeff was instructed to rest after drinking some disgusting skelegro potion. He shut his eyes and tried to think of something nice to dream about.

Unsurprisingly, his mind kept returning to the entrance of the Durmstrang boys and a certain pair of warm brown eyes as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Immediately after the match, to his annoyance, Nick had been summoned to the castle to meet with his family, who had arrived earlier than expected. _At least I can get this over and done with now_, he thought. _I was hoping to see if Jeff was okay first, though._

Once he reached the castle, he located and entered the room where his family were waiting and greeted them as warmly as he could manage. A man with flowing, long brown hair in the same style as his Uncle Lucius stood proudly in the room, clutching a cane. He looked ready to leave already, constantly staring at the clock on the mantlepiece. He was dressed from head to toe in his customary dark colours; black, deep purple and deep green. Nick's father.

His mother matched him perfectly like a pair of evil figurines, except she was sat in a chair by the fire. At least she stood when Nick entered, the only one of his parents to acknowledge his entrance.

He stood up straight, to attention, in front of his father.

"Father." He nodded politely. "Nicholas." Reciprocal nod.

He turned slightly to face his mother. "Mother." He kissed his mother's cheek quickly, thinking how cold it felt. Her bony hands squeezed his shoulders briefly and a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes briefly graced her face. "Nicholas, dear. It's good to see you." _Is it? _Nick couldn't help thinking.

He turned again, with a slightly warmer greeting out of instilled manners. "Uncle Lucius. It's nice to see you, sir." The white blond haired man nodded, smiling, or maybe smirking, Nick couldn't really tell the difference, in return.

He turned back to his parents, breathing in deeply before beginning.

"Father, mother, I need to ask your permission about something. I wish to change schools as of the next school year. I wish to live and work in England after that year, so I believe it would be advantageous to be at Hogwarts during my seventh year of school while I research career choices. I would also be able to school Draco in some further defence of the dark arts training."

Uncle Lucius chimed in. "Never mind defence, teach him how to practice them and you have our permission." Lucius Malfoy as the elder sibling could always bend his brother's will, he didn't see any point in hiding it.

_Not until hell freezes over,_ Nick thought, but nodded tightly. _I don't have to teach him anything this year, it's not exactly a lie if I teach him a single spell when he is older and hopefully wiser_, he thought slyly. He nodded as if to agree.

"I took the liberty of drafting a parchment for you to sign to this effect for me to show both Professor Dumbledore and Headmaster Karkaroff. Then you won't need to be bothered any further on the matter." He aimed this comment pointedly at his father, who immediately signed it. Not five minutes later, Nick was alone again as his family had taken their leave.

_If they were any kind of decent human beings I would be upset, but they are not. _Nick thought bitterly. _At least he signed it._

* * *

Nick asked a Hogwarts student to show him to Dumbledore's office. He didnt expect him to be there or available at a moments notice, but he was lucky enough to find the headmaster at his door, just about to enter.

"Lemon Sherbert!" Dumbledore said and the door began to open, just as he noticed Nick standing there. "Ah, Mr Malfoy. I wondered if you would come to see me while you were here. Do come in."

Feeling slightly stunned, Nick followed Dumbledore into his office and sat when indicated. "Thank you for seeing me at such short notice, Professor." Nick began. "Uh, if I may, could you please call me Mr Duval, not Mr Malfoy? I prefer not to use my real surname unless on legal documents. As soon as I am able I will change it legally to Duval."

Dumbledore simply nodded. "I see. As you wish, Mr Duval. Now, what can I help you with?"

"I wanted to apply to come to Hogwarts School from next year. I chose Durmstrang because it was far away from the reach of the Malfoy name, but this Tournament means I am here any way. I turn 18 within a month of the start of my seventh year, so I can be independent of my family legally then."

"I understand Mr Duval, although while I sympathise with your reasoning, I am unable to accept applications without parental consent."

Nick smiled and passed the parchment to Dumbledore, who read the contents, before he nodded. "Well, in that case, welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Mr Duval!" He shook Nick's hand.

"There is just one other matter that needs attending to. We usually have a sorting ceremony for the entire first year in the Great Hall, but for one 7th year application I think we can make an exception."

Nick looked puzzled as Dumbledore reached high up to a shelf, bringing down a worn and dusty looking hat. He was even more puzzled when it was placed on his head and it began to talk to him, seemingly inside his mind.

_"Hmmmm...let me see..._

_A proud Slytherin you would make,_

_for a worthy cause, a life you would take,_

_but valour, over power, you crave more,_

_better be...Gryffindor!"_

The hat shouted the last word for Dumbledore to hear. He placed the hat back on its shelf and turned to face Nick. "Curious. You are the first in the Malfoy bloodline not to be placed in the Slytherin house."

Nick looked worried. "Please Professor, can we keep this from my parents and Headmaster Karkaroff? I don't want anything to stop my application, and I know they won't approve of Gryffindor as a house for me." He pleaded.

"I agree and I have no obligation to inform them seeing as I already have written consent of your application. I would, however, like to inform the head of Gryffindor, Minerva McGonagall, so she is aware of a transfer."

Nick nodded.

"I have a feeling your presence here may help your young cousin. Maybe not any time soon, unfortunately, but do not dismiss him if he turns to you for advice. I do not think he is a lost cause."

Nick was sceptical, but nodded his agreement. Once he had left the Professor's office he was finally free to do what he had wanted to since the end of the match. Find Jeff and see if he was alright.

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Harry Potter, I am just a humble fan**

* * *

Nick asked for directions to the hospital wing. It was almost lunchtime now and his stomach gave a loud rumble, but he ignored it. He wasn't going to let anything else get in the way of seeing Jeff.

Madam Pomfrey let Nick in, but because of a number of younger Hogwarts students suddenly needing treatment due to Halloween pranks she was too busy to take him to Jeff, or see if he was awake yet.

Nick promised to let her know if Jeff had woken up by the time he left, then carefully sidestepped two green-gunge covered students and another who appeared to have skin as orange as a pumpkin, making his way over to the curtained-off bed she had gestured to.

When he got there he, he cleared his throat loudly and called out, "Jeff? Are you awake?" No reply. He repeated this, before peeking through the curtain and then going in to stand by the bed.

Jeff was fast asleep, bandages wrapped around his chest, but otherwise he had no top on and the severe bruising was clear where the bandages revealed skin. Nick couldn't help the flush heating up his cheeks at all the skin on display, particularly Jeff's collar bone, neck and shoulders which Nick couldn't help staring at, wondering what it would feel like under his fingertips. _Or lips_. Nick shook his head to clear it of inappropriate thoughts, but it didn't work much.

Jeff was fast asleep, a soft expression on his face. Nick didn't realise he was reaching out until he had already gently brushed the hair back from Jeff's forehead. _What am I doing? I only met him yesterday, if he catches me doing that he'll think I'm a creep!_

He sat down on the chair next to the bed. Jeff murmured in his sleep and shifted, his left arm falling to hang off the side of the bed nearest nick. Nick stared at the hand right by his lap. The long, slim fingers seemed like they would perfectly entwine with his.

Nick turned his right hand palm up and rested it on his lap, just underneath Jeff's dangling hand. Very slowly, he lifted his hand so Jeff's fingertips were grazing his palm and he sighed, closing his eyes.

Jeff stirred in his sleep and his fingers twitched, moving against Nick's hand, who pulled it back quickly. Jeff's eyes fluttered open and he looked confused for a minute, before remembering where he was and why. He winced as he took too deep a breath, _Oh yes, broken ribs_. The pain did feel a bit less than before though, so the skelegro must be working.

He looked at Nick and smiled, but then seemed confused again. "Nick? What are you doing here? I don't remember anyone else getting hurt." His fingers suddenly felt cold and he brought his arm back under the sheets, displaying further bruising as he did so. Nick forced himself to look up at Jeff's face, not lower.

"I saw you get hurt and I just wanted to check you were okay. I'm sorry, I'll go and let you get some rest." Nick blushed and started to get up, but Jeff quickly stopped him.

"No! Stay, please? I-I mean, if you don't have anything else to do. It was nice of you to think of me." Nick was sure he saw a blush colour Jeff's pale face.

_I'm always thinking about you_. Nick nodded and sat back down. "The match was great, it was so close! You are a very talented player, you won the match for Hufflepuff!"

"Thanks, but the whole team did really well, especially Cedric!" He smiled broadly, thinking of the celebrations on the pitch before he was sent to the hospital wing.

Nick's stomach rumbled loudly again and Jeff giggled. "How long was I asleep? I'm guessing by that it's probably lunchtime already?"

"Yes, you were asleep when I got here and I had stuff that I had to do immediately after the match which took over an hour." Nick's face clouded over at the memory of seeing his parents.

"Nick? What's wrong?" Jeff asked, concerned.

"My parents and my Uncle, Draco's father, came to see me briefly. Very briefly, but still long enough to put me in a bad mood it seems." He tried to laugh it off. "Constantly bumping into Draco doesn't help me forget them either. He's like a mini Uncle Lucius or even worse, a bit like my father, a pompous bully."

Jeff nodded, understanding. "Surely Draco wouldn't bully _you_? You're kinda intimidating." Jeff admitted, smirking a little.

Nick laughed. "No, he's just always taking the piss out of someone or ordering them about every time I see him. I think he was going on about you earlier, unless there are any other Jeff's at Hogwarts."

Jeff's eyes widened. "What did he say about me?" He held his breath.

Nick repeated what Draco said and Jeff gulped, going bright red. "Uh, yes, that's me." He desperately tried to change the subject. "Er, why were your parents here?" _Stupid question, he doesn't want to talk about them!_

"They just came to show their faces because Uncle Lucius was here to say hello to me. Any way, it was quite useful as I got the written consent I needed for Professor Dumbledore."

"Consent? To go to Hogsmeade on the weekend?" Jeff asked.

Nick looked confused. "Uh, no. It's got to stay a secret at the moment, but I think I can trust you, Cedric and Viktor to know..." Jeff nodded, pleased that Nick felt he could confide in him.

"...I've, uh, applied to transfer schools from the start of the next school year." He searched Jeff's face for a hopefully good reaction. He was pleased to see Jeff's face light up with a huge grin, bouncing slightly before stopping because of his ribs.

"That's great!" He gushed, before blushing and ducking his head. "I mean, uh, won't you miss your Durmstrang friends?" He quickly recovered himself from being too obvious.

Nick smiled at his reaction. "Viktor is a year above me, even though he's my closest friend at school, so he won't be there next year. I'm not known for being very... _talkative_, so making friends there was difficult. Also, apart from Viktor, some of them aren't exactly unlike the Malfoys, but at least they didn't know my family and make wrong assumptions of me."

Jeff nodded. "You don't seem quiet to me." He ventured.

"What can I say? You make me..different." He stared intensely at Jeff.

Jeff's breath hitched. "Different is good." He smiled cheekily.

Jeff continued. "I wonder what house you'll be in? I know your family is usually Slytherin, but you're different. In a good way, I mean."

Nick nodded. "You're right. Actually, I went to see Dumbledore this morning and he put the sorting hat on my head. It had a bit of difficulty deciding, but it put me in Gryffindor. That's why I need to keep it secret, as my family might take back their consent if they found out it wasn't Slytherin."

Nick tried to compose himself from getting too excited about Jeff's reaction to his transfer. He coughed. "So, what is Hogsmeade like? Is that where you go to have fun around here?"

Jeff nodded. "There's the Three Broomsticks which is great for a pint of delicious butter beer, Zonko's joke shop, a tea room and a few other shops. There's also the Hogs Head, but that's a bit seedier than the Three Broomsticks."

"I think I only need permission from my Headmaster. Perhaps once I have it we can go together? You could show me around?"

Jeff nodded. "Of course. I'd like that."

Nick replied. "Yes, me too. Now, I'd better go to meet Viktor for lunch and let Madam Pomfrey know you are awake. Maybe I'll see you at the Halloween Feast? But we'll probably have to sit by schools again."

Just as Nick was leaving the cubicle, Jeff called out to him and he stopped to listen. "Uh, most of what Draco said was true, but he got one bit wrong." He locked eyes with Nick. "She didn't say it would be a girl."

Jeff steeled himself for a negative reaction, but instead, Nick smiled. "Good. I was hoping he'd got that bit wrong." He winked and left.

Jeff soon found out that doing a happy dance with broken ribs was a bad idea.

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Harry Potter, I am just a humble fan**

* * *

Nick left the hospital wing feeling much happier than when he went in. _He's gay! At least, I think that's what he meant?_

He knew that he would want Jeff to become a friend of his any way, but now that he had practically confirmed he was gay, the Durmstrang boy felt he had a chance. _I need to get permission from Karkaroff to go to Hogsmeade, then I can ask him out properly._

He found Krum in the Great Hall, tucking into his lunch heartily. Nick joined him and helped himself to a plate of food. "So, how did it go with your parents? Did you get permission to apply?" He whispered across the table to Nick, knowing that his younger friend wanted to keep this a secret from their fellow students.

Nick nodded and smiled. "Yes, I had to lie slightly to get them to sign, but they did." Krum's eyebrows raised at this.

Nick explained, "My Uncle Lucius was there, so I figured if I offered to help school Draco in defence of the dark arts he would persuade Father to sign. Unfortunately, he wants me to actually teach him some dark arts spells." He rolled his eyes. "Like that's a good idea. Any way, they signed it and Dumbledore has accepted me into Gryffindor from the start of next year."

Krum nodded. "Good. I think it's best for you, since you have been forced to be here for this year any way. I didn't want you going back to being isolated next year at Durmstrang when I'm not there." He looked pointedly at Nick.

"Thanks. It's strange, I've only been here two days, but I've already met Jeff and Cedric who both seem like they could become good friends in time. That's already more than I can count from five full years at Durmstrang, not including you."

Krum smirked. "Yes. The _scenery _is a bit better for you here, too." Nick blushed but laughed any way. He knew Viktor meant Jeff.

"Okay, I like him. A lot. But you know I made my mind up before I got here, it was just that I wanted to see the place first, and also I wanted to apply in person. Meeting Jeff and Cedric just made the decision that much easier. I feel like I can cope with being near my family if I have good friends at school. You'll be here this year, any way."

Viktor nodded, pleased.

Nick looked around the Great Hall, seeing where the Gryffindor table was, to see who was in that house. As of yet, he hadn't met anyone to talk to from Gryffindor and he was curious. _Maybe Jeff or Cedric would introduce me to some of them._

He turned back to Viktor with a puzzled expression. "Uh, do you have any idea why there are two old men sat at the Gryffindor table?"

Viktor burst into laughter. "Yes, it seems some Hogwarts Students who are under 17 tried to get around the Age Line that Dumbledore set. Apparently their spells backfired so they began to age rapidly. It will probably wear off by the end of the day." _Well, it looks like Gryffindor's know how to have fun, then! _Nick thought, smiling.

Looking round the hall again, Nick saw a few other students who had suffered a similar fate. He caught the eye of Professor McGonagall at the teacher's table. She held his gaze, smiled and nodded. Clearly she had already spoken to Dumbledore. He smiled in return, then turned back to Viktor.

"I wonder who the Champions will be? My money is on you for Durmstrang. I have no idea for the other schools though. If the famous Harry Potter was old enough I would have said him, but he isn't, so it's anyone's guess."

Viktor nodded. "I have no idea either. As for Durmstrang, we're all pretty evenly matched, you have a good chance too." Nick nodded his thanks. Viktor continued. "So, did you go to see Jeff? How is he?"

"He's still in the hospital wing getting some rest. He has two broken ribs and bad bruising. He was asleep when I got there, but once he woke up we had a good chat. I'm pretty sure he is gay." Nick kept his voice low.

Viktor rolled his eyes. "Yes, I got that already. The way you two stare at each other gave it away."

Nick hoped Viktor was right. "I'm going to ask Karkaroff for permission to leave school grounds on the weekends, you should do it too. Apparently there is a town called Hogsmeade not far from here with a pub to get butter beer and some other shops including a joke shop."

Viktor looked interested. "I need to see him about something else any way, I will ask for both of us." He offered.

Nick nodded. "Thanks! Once I've got permission I'm going to ask Jeff to go with me, I'd like to get to know him a bit better."

"I bet you would." Viktor winked.

* * *

Cedric was in the hospital wing, waiting for Jeff to get changed into the robes he brought for him. He called through the curtain. "It's a good job you put your name in the Goblet of Fire before the match this morning, as we'll have to go straight to the Great Hall for the Halloween Feast once we've left here.

The curtains drew back, revealing a much better looking Jeff. "Yeah, you're right. Thanks for bringing my stuff, including my hair products, you're a life saver!"

Cedric laughed. "You're welcome. I figured if you didn't have your hair products you would've gone back to our dorms for them any way, making you late for dinner. You couldn't _possibly _be seen in front of _certain people_without your hair done properly!"

Jeff went red. "Am I that obvious?" He worried.

"Well, yes, but in a good way. If it helps, I'm pretty certain he's gay. I've not seen any straight guys stare at you for _that _long, any way!" Jeff laughed in relief, hoping Cedric was right.

"He, uh, came to see me earlier. I said I would show him around Hogsmeade once he has permission to go." Jeff bit his lip.

"You didn't tell me you had a date!" Cedric said, too loudly for Jeff's liking.

"Shhh! It's not a date. At least, I don't think it is. I did admit I was gay though, in a round-about kind of way. He wasn't freaked out at all, in fact he seemed glad."

"See - it _is _a date!" Cedric continued winding him up all the way to the Great Hall. Jeff told him about Nick's application to transfer, which only helped Cedric's teasing get worse.

* * *

Cedric and Jeff reached the Great Hall about twenty minutes early, so while Cedric went to sit with the other Hufflepuff 6th years, Jeff went to chat with his Gryffindor friends, Kurt and Blaine who he had to pass to get to his table. On his way to them, Jeff marvelled at the decorations in the Great Hall.

They were similar each year, but they were Jeff's favourite. Flames flickered in the wall-mounted beacons. Huge pumpkins and cauldrons were filled with all kinds of sweets and chocolates, some of them carved and enchanted to hang in the air over students' heads.

There were live bats and dancing skeletons for entertainment and the resident school ghosts were having fun trying to freak students out even more than usual.

As he neared his friends, he thought something seemed different about them, but he couldn't put his finger on what it was. Blaine seemed his usual, bouncy self, forever humming the latest wizard or muggle top 40 tune, but Jeff decided it was Kurt that looked different.

Happier, maybe? As he neared them, he realised they were sat side by side, holding hands between them on the bench. _Oh. _Thought Jeff. _And I thought I was the only gay guy at Hogwarts!_

He squatted down next to them, making them jump slightly. As they turned to see who it was, Kurt looked hesitantly at Jeff, waiting for a reaction. Jeff's smile was huge and infectious. "Oh my god! Are you two an item?" Kurt looked relieved and nodded, smiling brightly and blushing. "Congratulations! I'm really happy for you!" He squeezed each boy by their shoulders.

Blaine smiled. "Thanks Jeff. We, uh, weren't sure what kind of reaction we were going to get, but it won't make any difference to us. It's nice to find someone who's not homophobic."

Jeff laughed. "Uh, yeah, I'd kinda be a hypocrite if I was." Blaine's eyes widened. "Oh! Cool. By the way, that was an awesome match this morning! You deserved to win, but it was pretty tightly matched!"

The boys continued chatting about the match and Jeff's broken bones until he had to go to sit down. Talking to Blaine and Kurt meant he had missed Nick coming in to sit with Durmstrang, but on his way to his seat he managed to find him in the crowd. His cheeks flushed pink as he lifted his arm to wave quickly.

Nick quickly gestured to his own ribs, looking concerned, then pointed at Jeff. The Hufflepuff boy smiled and nodded and gave him a thumbs up, meaning he felt a lot better now. Nick smiled back, nodding once.

Cedric rolled his eyes. "Oh my god, you two can even talk in sign language now. Are you sure you haven't met before?"

Jeff slapped him on the arm and sat down, turning to listen to Dumbledore's speech.

Dumbledore announced that after the Halloween Feast, the Champions would be chosen, thus marking the start of the Triwizard Tournament. He reiterated some of the important rules as well as the warning that each Champion, once chosen, stood alone.

At the end of the Feast, the Goblet of Fire spat out the names of the Champions for the three competing schools. Nick and Jeff were happy for their friends Viktor and Cedric who had both been selected as Champions for their schools, along with a pretty blonde girl called Fleur Delacour for Beauxbatons.

The Hall was suddenly filled with confusion, though, as the Goblet spat out a fourth name, before the flames went out. Harry Potter had also been selected. He was ushered into the room with the other Champions and judges. Those in the Great Hall waited in anticipation of an explanation as to what would happen.

After a while, figures emerged from the room. Igor Karkaroff was angrily arguing that Champions should be reselected, but this was dismissed as the flames of the Goblet had gone out, not to ignite until the next Tournament.

Headmistress Maxime was also angry. She had questioned Professor Dumbledore's motives as it seemed that Hogwarts would now have two Champions.

The binding magical contract that the Goblet inferred upon all four students meant nothing could be done.

Jeff watched as poor Harry seemed to be shunned by some of his friends and the entire student body looked at him with suspicion, even though he loudly denied having put his name forward.

* * *

After the selection of the Champions, it became clear that suspicions remained between the schools and Headmaster Karkaroff tried to minimise any spare time his students had to associate with Hogwarts students. Classes had started again on the ship and students had only mealtimes in the castle before being hurried back on board.

Luckily for Nick, Viktor had asked for permission to visit Hogsmeade for both of them before the Feast, because Karkaroff would have undoubtedly said no now.

Now all he had to do was get hold of Jeff and ask him out, which was easier said than done. Even if he was gay, he might not want everyone knowing and Nick didn't really want an audience. Then there was the other matter of having enough time at the castle to do it.

For this reason it was a couple of weeks into November before he got the opportunity. Just after lunch, again sat by schools, he saw Jeff excuse himself from the Great Hall. Nick asked Viktor to cover for him before hurriedly following Jeff.

He had a sense of déjà vu at running after Jeff, from the day he had arrived. _I'm going to find him this time, though. _He thought to himself, following Jeff outside and up some stairs. They climbed higher and higher until they reached a room at the top. The Owlery.

Jeff looked up from where he was letting Squirt out of the window to see Nick enter. He smiled shyly, as the boys had not spoken much since the Feast, not the fault of either boy.

"Hey." Jeff began, gazing down at Nick. Nick smiled and came closer. "Hi Jeff." He smiled warmly. "I'm sorry for following you, but I only have a few minutes before I'm missed and I wanted to talk to you in private." His gaze became intense and Jeff could only stare back, nodding.

"I heard that the Hogsmeade trip has finally been allowed this weekend. I, uh, wondered if you wanted to go with me?"

Jeff's smile and nod was interrupted by Nick continuing. "As a date." He searched Jeff's eyes nervously, wondering if he'd read the situation wrongly.

Jeff's eyes widened in shock and he managed to stutter back, "I-I'd love to."

Nick beamed. "Great! Well, I'd better go, but I'll meet you at 10 in the courtyard on Saturday? If there's a problem, send Squirt to let me know."

"O-okay." Jeff replied, unable to function much, simply staring at the gorgeous boy who had just asked him out on a date. _My first date!_

Nick didn't want to leave, but he had to. Slowly he reached out with his right hand to gently take Jeff's left, before reaching up to softly kiss Jeff's cheek, before pulling away. Both boys had blush stained cheeks and soft smiles.

Nick squeezed Jeff's hand that he was still holding before he let it go gently and left.

Jeff stood watching the entrance to the Owlery, his hand going up to his warm cheek to touch it in wonder.

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Harry Potter, I am just a humble fan**

* * *

It was 9.45 on Saturday 19th November. Nick was nervously pacing the courtyard at the front entrance to Hogwarts School. He was a little early for their meeting time, but he was still panicking in case Jeff didn't turn up.

On his third pace round the courtyard, he was pleased to see a happy looking Jeff bound out of the school entrance and down the steps towards him.

"Hi!" Jeff greeted him. "I think I'm early, but you must be too!" He laughed.

Nick laughed too. "Yes, I didn't want to be late. So, I know I asked you out, but I have no idea where we are going! Luckily I know a very good tour guide who promised to show me around?" He winked at Jeff, who melted.

"Of course! In that case, follow me!" He set off in the direction of Hogsmeade, Nick walking beside him, hands stuffed in his pockets. Nick desperately wanted to hold Jeff's hand, but he thought that would make things a bit awkward and they needed to get to know each other better today, at least that was his plan.

Nick looked sideways at Jeff and smiled. "So, I've, uh, never been on a date before. How about we use the time it takes walking to Hogsmeade to ask questions of each other?"

Jeff returned his smile, looking very relieved. "Oh thank god! Me too, I mean this is my first date. Questions sounds good. Do you want to start? Why don't we make it a rule that we can only ask questions that we are going to answer too?"

Nick nodded. "Okay! Hmmm..." He looked thoughtful as they walked, thinking of a question. "Favourite subject?"

Jeff thought for a minute. "That's difficult actually, it's a toss up between Herbology and Potions. I like both of them the same really, Herbology because I like making things grow and Potions for a similar reason, I like taking all the ingredients and hopefully producing something useful with them. Lame, I know!"

Nick replied. "No, I get what you mean. I like Flying, of course, but also History of Magic. I think it's important to know our heritage. It makes me feel like I have a non-blood related family in the history of Wizards and Witches."

Jeff nodded and decided to steer clear of the subject of family for the moment. "Okay, my turn. Favourite food, and that can include sweets."

Nick answered immediately. "That's easy, lemon sherbets. Ever since I bumped into Dumbledore outside of his office I've been craving them..." Jeff looked puzzled. "...it's the password for his office door to open."

Jeff nodded. "Cool, I like them too. When we get to Hogsmeade there's a certain shop I just _have _to take you to, then!" He wiggled his eyebrows, making Nick laugh.

"Okay, my favourite food has to be chocolate! But as Cedric and all the Hufflepuffs will tell you, I shouldn't have too much sugar in one day..." He trailed off blushing.

Nick bumped him with his shoulder. "Why is that?" He coaxed.

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Well, _apparently, _and I'm not admitting to this in _any_ way, I get a _leeeetle bit... _hyper."

Nick laughed. "I have got to see that!"

He continued. "Okay, let me think... if your dorm room caught fire, what's the _first _thing you would rescue?"

"My hair products!" Jeff exclaimed, looking panicked. "This kind of awesome doesn't happen naturally, you know!" He flipped his hair as Nick laughed.

"I would grab my hat. This stupid hair cut is freezing in the winter!" Nick laughed too.

"So, what is your hair like when you grow it out? And will you, next year?" Jeff asked.

"Uhm, it's kind of wavy, quite thick and brown, and yes, as soon as I can. I let it grow every summer and then hate it when it gets shorn off at the start of term." Jeff nodded sympathetically. He could _never _go to a school that made him shave his head.

Jeff carried on with the questioning. "Okay, time for a slightly more serious one. I'm assuming Viktor is your best friend?" Nick nodded. "Okay, well Cedric is mine, so this applies to them. What's the best quality they have, kind of why they are your friend?"

Nick looked thoughtful. "Hmm, that's a good one. Well, Viktor lets me just be myself, it's like he doesn't really even _do_ anything but just being my friend helps me just be me, not the quiet, sullen and moody boy he met when I started at Durmstrang."

Jeff nodded. "He sounds cool. It's similar with Cedric actually. If something's bothering me I can get quite broody and introverted, but he doesn't push me about it, he just spends time with me, doing whatever I need to get through the problem. That usually means intense quidditch practice!" He laughed.

Nick nodded. "He sounds cool too. Okay...quick fire round! Favourite colour!"

"Yellow! Hufflepuff colours."

"Mine is red, Durmstrang, and now Gryffindor colours! Favourite flower? I'm going with rose."

Jeff smiled. "Nice. I like daisies, or gerberas, both similar but they are just so bright and...happy!" He giggled. "Okay, something you would _never _do, willingly any way? Mine is easy - shave my head!"

Nick laughed. "Er, snog a girl!" Jeff giggled. "Okay. A thing you're embarrassed of?"

Jeff thought for a moment, then admitted, "If I laugh too much I get hiccups." At Nick's look he explained. "Yeah, that's not the embarrassing thing though, they don't _sound _like anyone else's hiccups - it sounds like I'm burping!" He went red as Nick laughed loudly.

"Okay, that's another thing I have to see!" He quietened down, before saying, "Okay, promise you won't laugh? Forget that, you _will _laugh. I, uh, can't swim."

Jeff stopped walking to stare at Nick incredulously. "You. Can't. Swim. And you travel by ship?!" He lost the battle with laughter and broke out into a fit of giggles, tears streaming from his eyes. "Oh my god, that's priceless!"

Nick rolled his eyes but smiled too. "Yeah, kinda ironic, right? I really should learn, but it's not something I wanted to admit at Durmstrang."

Jeff calmed down before the boys set off walking again. "Tell you what, you help me with shooting practice for quidditch and I'll teach you."

Nick looked at Jeff, amazed. "You will? Thanks! But, I didn't know Hogwarts had a swimming pool."

Jeff smiled mysteriously. "It doesn't. But there is a room on the seventh floor corridor that only appears when you need it and happens to hold exactly what you need. If you are desperate enough to learn how to swim, then the Room of Requirement may help us by providing the pool."

Nick noticed that they had come to the outskirts of a village.

Jeff spoke. "We're here! Welcome to Hogsmeade Village! First stop, Zonko's Joke Shop!"

The two boys went in to the joke shop to see what was on offer today. They came out thirty minutes later with a large bag full of inflating tongues, icky eyeballs, joke eggs, screaming yo-yos, whoopee cushions and other similar items to annoy unsuspecting room-mates.

Jeff giggled. "I'm not sure Viktor is going to like me any more after I've introduced you to Zonko's!" Nick laughed. "Yeah, you might be right there!"

Jeff looked at his watch. "Okay, it's a bit too early for lunch, so let's go to the place I _most_ wanted to take you to next... drum roll please... Honeyduke's!"

Nick ran after the excited blond, and he realised once they got to the destination shop that it was a sweet shop. The window was packed full of packets labelled "Chocolate Frogs" and he could see wonderfully coloured jars of sweets within the shop. His eyes bugged out of his head. "Yum! Lead the way!"

Another twenty or so minutes later, the two boys emerged again. Nick was carrying a large bag of both of their purchases, but Jeff had one small bag that he wouldn't let Nick see in.

Jeff suddenly said in an excited voice, "I know, I was going to show you the Shrieking Shack! We can have a sweet tasting session while we're there!"

Nick was about to reply, but his words got caught in his mouth as Jeff grabbed him by the wrist, pulling him at a fast pace, presumably in the direction of the Shrieking Shack. Truth be told, the Durmstrang boy couldn't have cared less where he was being dragged, so long as Jeff didn't let go of his arm.

_I'm having so much fun. _Nick thought. _I don't think I've stopped smiling since Jeff entered Hogwart's courtyard. My face is actually starting to hurt!_

They turned right and carried on running down a road which now had only one building at the end of it. It looked really old and worn down. "Here we are!" Announced Jeff. Nick was disappointed when Jeff let go of his arm to gesture to the building. "It's not much to look at, but it's not a proper trip to Hogsmeade without visiting it."

While Jeff was chatting, he didn't notice Nick fiddling with one of their bags. "Why don't we sit down here and look at what we've bought?" Nick suggested, desperately trying not to smirk.

"Okay." Nick gestured politely for Jeff to sit first, before doubling over in laughter as a loud, ear-splitting noise of air leaving a whoopee cushion was heard as soon as Jeff sat. Jeff's look of shock quickly morphed into hysterics as he tried to get up to go after Nick, but his laughter was making standing near impossible.

"Oh, you are _soooo_ dead, Duval! I _will _pay you back for that!"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist!" Nick was still laughing, but dared to sit next to Jeff, who was mock-glaring at him now.

"Just for that, I should withhold the lemon sherbets!" He said, dangling a bag in front of Nick's nose.

Nick's eyes widened. "Oooh, that's a low blow!" He answered dramatically.

Jeff pretended to give in good-naturedly and passed him a single sweet, which Nick popped in his mouth straight away.

His smile turned to confusion as he sucked it, saying, "These don't taste like lemon... What the hell?"

It was Jeff's turn to laugh at his misfortune, as Nick began levitating about five feet in the air. By the time he had slowly come back down, Jeff was crying with laughter.

"I'm sorry, I seem to have _accidentally_ given you a Fizzing Whizzbee. My bad!"

Nick laughed. "Okay, you got me! Next time, I'm reading the label!"

Jeff produced a bag of brightly coloured jelly beans out of the bag. As he opened them, he explained to Nick, "Now, these are Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, and I mean every flavour, good or disgusting. Dumbledore once got an earwax flavoured one once!"

Nick grimaced. "Okay, lets have one each at the same time." They both took similar green ones and popped them in their mouths, starting to chew.

Nick began to smile as he said, "Mmm, sour apple."

Jeff choked and spat his out, "Ugh, bogey! I think I'm gonna be sick!"

Nick searched in his bag for something to take the taste out of Jeff's mouth. He found a chocolate frog packet and opened it, knowing Jeff liked chocolate. What he didn't know is that it would jump off. _Boing! _It sprung out of the packet and landed a metre away.

Nick scrambled to his feet and dived for it, too late. _Boing!_ Another miss. _Boing!_ He could hear Jeff laughing at him from behind as he finally grabbed the slippery chocolate as the charm finally wore off.

He gave it to a grateful Jeff, who split it with him, shutting his eyes and moaning as the delicious taste hit his tongue. Nick couldn't take his eyes off of Jeff as he did this, blush hitting his cheeks as Jeff caught him staring.

He cleared his throat. "Okay, what about these?" He pulled another bag of sweets from the bag, looking like fruit drops. Within two minutes, Jeff had a bright green tongue and Nick had a blue one.

The last two sweets they tried were Nick's favourites. One made you roar like a lion, the other made you breathe flames. "I'm getting another bag each of these for Viktor!" He exclaimed, impressed.

Jeff jumped up, brushing down his skinny jeans as he said, "Why don't we see what's on the lunch menu at the Three Broomsticks? You can't beat a good Cumberland Pie, of course washed down with Butterbeer."

Just over an hour later, the boys had finished their lunch and were relaxing in the booth at the Three Broomsticks, leisurely sipping Butterbeer.

Jeff asked, "So, the first task is on Thursday. I wonder what it will be? Cedric said that the judges won't let them know anything because it tests their daring, so they can't know anything in advance."

Nick nodded. "Yes, Viktor said the same. We'll find out soon enough. By the way, when I was talking to Viktor I promised that we wouldn't talk about anything Tournament related, just so we can't be accused of cheating by Beauxbatons. I hope that's okay with you?"

Jeff nodded. "Yes, that sounds sensible and I'm sure Cedric would agree, unless it's something that puts either of them in danger." Nick nodded his agreement.

"If we don't have to sit by school, I'd like to watch it with you." Nick said, looking over at Jeff. The blond boy smiled softly, "I'd like that." He replied.

On their way back from Hogsmeade, the boys carried on with questions. By the time they had reached the entrance to Hufflepuff at the end of the afternoon, the boys knew a lot more about each other's likes and dislikes, and that they were both the only child of parents they didn't get along with.

Jeff had had an amazing time on his date and he told Nick this as he stood nervously beside the Hufflepuff barrels. Their bags were on the floor beside them. "Me too." Nick said as he stepped closer to Jeff.

Both boys breathed in nervously as Nick gazed into Jeff's eyes, then down to his lips, then back up again. He leant in slowly to chastely kiss Jeff softly, full on the mouth. Warm tingles spread through his lips as he pulled back, smiling.

"I guess I'll see you at dinner?" He whispered huskily. Jeff nodded, wide eyed and smiling.

"Yes, from across the room as usual." He rolled his eyes. "Thank you for today, I had a lovely time."

Nick smiled back. "I did too."

* * *

At dinner that night, Nick was surprised to see Jeff's white owl, Squirt, fly into the hall just after Jeff had entered with Cedric. Instead of heading for the Hufflepuff table though, it flew towards the Durmstrang one, landing in front of Nick.

Nick caught Jeff's eye and the other boy smiled. He turned to see the owl had a small parcel and a piece of parchment attached to it. He read the note which said;

_Thanks for today, I had fun :) J x_

Nick smiled as he then opened the parcel. A small bag of real lemon sherbets was inside, making Nick's smile even wider at Jeff's thoughtful gesture.

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Harry Potter, I am just a humble fan**

* * *

The next day was Sunday and the two boys spent the day with their respective best friends and any homework that was due that week.

Viktor and Nick were practicing quidditch on the Hogwarts pitch just before lunch. Viktor was pleased to see a slight change in his friend today and was asking about it as they flew fast paced laps around the pitch to finish up.

"So, I guess your date went well?" He yelled over to Nick, on his right.

Nick smiled, nodding. "Yes, we had a great time. We got on really well and it went by so quickly!" He yelled back.

The boys slowed down to a hover, agreeing to finish and flew down to dismount. Nick continued. "It's like I've known him for ages. We are quite similar in some ways, but where I can sometimes be too serious he has this amazing energy and enthusiasm most of the time, I don't think I've smiled that much for a long time."

Viktor smiled and nodded. "I'm glad. I think he is good for you. So, are you going to ask him to the Yule Ball?"

"Yes, I am. If anyone has a problem with it, it's just tough. I'm not hiding what I think of him just because other people don't like or understand it."

Viktor nodded his agreement. "Good. There is a girl I was thinking of asking too." He admitted.

Nick looked over at Viktor as they walked back to the ship. "Oh yes? Who is it? I didn't know you were seeing anyone."

Viktor shook his head. "I'm not. I wasn't sure if she was already seeing someone, because she spends all her time at school with these two boys, but it won't hurt to ask, will it?"

"No. If she is dating, she would say no. I say go for it!" Viktor nodded. "So who is the lucky girl?"

"Hermione Granger." Viktor replied. "She is quite young too, but I like her."

Nick nodded. "Oh, the one who hangs around with Harry and his friend, Ron, I think his name is. She is pretty. I agree, you should just ask her."

"I will. So, Nick? Do you know anything about dragons? Karkaroff told me the first challenge has dragons in it!"

Nicks eyes grew wide as he shook his head. The rest of the way back to the ship, they discussed which spells they knew that could either distract or disable a dragon.

* * *

Jeff and Cedric were in the library after lunch, finishing schoolwork for the week. Cedric had disappeared to the wildlife section a while ago and came back to their table with a large, dusty old book that appeared to be about dragons.

Jeff raised his eyebrows at Cedric, asking, "Uh, Cedric, have you got a new interest you want to tell me about?"

Cedric laughed. "No, I bumped into Harry and he told me that the first challenge has dragons in it."

Jeff gulped. He was worried for his friend. "Okay, why don't we look up the different types commonly found? Presumably they'll be guarding something, so you'll need to get round them somehow?"

Cedric nodded and the boys started researching dragons. As they did this, Cedric asked cheekily, "So, are you taking your boyfriend to the Yule Ball?"

Jeff smacked him on the arm and rolled his eyes, blushing. "He's not my boyfriend... yet. Any way, no I haven't. What about you? Have you asked Cho?"

"Oooh, deflection! Don't think I didn't notice! Yes, I asked her and she said yes!" He smiled widely.

Jeff patted him on the back. "That's great!"

* * *

Monday to Wednesday were packed full of classes and preparing for the first task, mainly physical exercise to keep the Champion's strength up, ready to be tested. The wands of the Champions were weighed and tested and subsequently declared satisfactory by the wandmaker, Ollivander.

After lunch on Thursday 24th November, the day of the first task, Cedric and Viktor left their friends taking their messages of luck and support and assembled into a designated tent, away from the prying eyes of the public.

Nick and Jeff were both relieved to discover that since the Champions technically stood alone once selected, although everyone expected each school to help their own, mixed seating amongst the spectators was allowed.

Even though Jeff now knew that the challenge was to retrieve a golden egg from a dragon guarding it, he couldn't help feeling nervous for his friend as he entered the stadium, seeing the beast.

He was so transfixed by the dragon that he didn't see Nick enter the stadium and make his way over to Jeff.

"It doesn't look particularly friendly, does it?" Nick asked, making Jeff jump. The blond Hufflepuff smiled up at Nick despite his concern and patted the bench next to him. He exhaled loudly, saying, "No, it doesn't. Here, I saved you a spot. I wonder who's going first?"

It was announced that Cedric would go first, facing a Swedish Short-Snout. _At least going first gets it over and done with soon_, Jeff thought. Cedric was doing well, he had changed a rock into a dog to distract the dragon and managed to retrieve the egg, but Jeff cried out as the dragon turned and caught Cedric, burning his face before he could get away.

Jeff felt fingers close around his tightly as Nick whispered to him comfortingly, "It's okay, Madam Pomfrey will sort that out in no time, she fixed your ribs, didn't she?" Jeff locked eyes with him and nodded gratefully, glad that Nick hadn't removed his hand. "Thanks." He said, just as a loud announcement declared that Cedric had passed the task. A cheer went up, as the next dragon was brought in.

Fleur managed to get past a Common Welsh Green to successfully retrieve the egg despite her skirt being set on fire and soon it was Viktor's turn to face a Chinese Fireball.

Jeff gripped Nick's hand tightly in support as they watched the Bulgarian use a Conjunctivits Charm to disable the dragon. Unfortunately while Viktor retrieved the egg, the dragon stumbled and crushed some valuable real dragon eggs and he was docked some points, but still passed. Nick and Jeff cheered at this news. Both their friends had passed with only slight mishap.

Jeff turned to Nick, not wanting to let go of his hand. "Well, that's a relief!" He exclaimed. Nick nodded. "Yes. I'm glad they got through. So, I, uh, wanted to ask you something." He gazed at Jeff who nodded, urging him to carry on.

"Will you go to the Yule Ball with me?" Nick asked.

Jeff smiled widely and nodded. "I'd love to, yes!"

"Great!" Nick exhaled in relief, smiling too. They were interrupted by the loud announcement that it was Harry's turn.

After Harry finally defeated a vicious-looking Hungarian Horntail by summoning his Firebolt, the results were Viktor and Harry joint first, Cedric next and Fleur last.

Jeff wanted to delay having to let go of Nick's hand. He turned slightly to talk to the gorgeous Durmstrang boy, _who is still holding my hand!_

"So, swimming lessons. When do you want to start?" Jeff asked quietly. He didn't want anyone overhearing as Nick had already said he was embarrassed by it.

Nick smiled, gratefully. "Whenever you're free, since it's going to be boring for you!" He laughed. Jeff shook his head. "I don't think any time spent with you would be boring." He said softly, and Nick's breath hitched.

Jeff continued. "I don't have any classes for the rest of the day, do you?" Nick shook his head in reply. "Okay, then why don't we go up to the seventh floor and see if the Room of Requirement will help us? We should only need about an hour, so no one will miss us before dinner."

Nick nodded, happy that Jeff wanted to spend time with him and help him learn to swim. "Okay, lead the way."

The boys jumped up and reluctantly let go of hands to avoid being delayed by unnecessary questions on the way to the seventh floor. Once they got there, Jeff paced up and down the corridor, all the while thinking of a swimming pool, floats and of course swim trunks and towels. He also thought of Nick needing to know how to swim.

On his fourth pace up and down, Nick noticed something appearing on the wall next to him. Suddenly it became much clearer and then it looked like it had always been there. A door.

"Quick, come on!" Jeff grabbed Nick's wrist like he had in Hogsmeade, making Nick smile, as he opened the door and ran through, shutting it firmly behind him.

The dancing reflections on the tall white walls and the strong smell of chlorine made Jeff bubble over with excitement. He was bouncing up and down, holding Nick by the shoulders as he looked at the pool. "It worked!"

It wasn't overly large to be intimidating to a non-swimmer, and it even had one end that was so shallow it would barely pass your ankles. This allowed the swimmer to wade slowly in, getting used to the depth gradually._Perfect! _Jeff thought, finally releasing Nick with a blush as he realised he'd grabbed him.

"Uh, there's some swim trunks over there, why don't you get changed while I see what floats there are?" Jeff suggested.

"Okay!" Nick replied and went behind the screen to change quickly. When he came out in knee length navy blue swim trunks, Jeff was turned away from him. The blond Hufflepuff was busy choosing a long tube-shaped float that went under each arm as the swimmer leant forward, perfect for the first few lessons. He turned once he heard Nick return and almost swallowed his tongue.

Nick couldn't help the faint blush appearing high on his cheeks as Jeff's gaze roamed any where but his face, eyes about to pop out of his face before he seemed to realise what he was doing.

Jeff was mentally flailing. _Holy mother of... How did I overlook the fact that swimming meant touching a nearly naked Nick? Look at those toned abs! No, don't look! Look at his muscular legs! No, his trim waist with the trunks sitting low! No! Look up! Look up!_

He coughed loudly, trying to clear his thoughts. "Right! Yes! Good! I mean, uh... I'll just, um... change... Yes!" _Shut up you babbling idiot!_

Jeff practically ran behind the screen to change, coming out in scarlet swimtrunks slightly more composed, but still flustered enough that he completely missed the similar effect he had on Nick.

The Durmstrang boy's eyes widened and he licked his lips as his eyes roamed Jeff's pale, deliciously toned, tall, strong but lean body. That was walking straight towards him.

Nick looked up and saw Jeff smiling with an outstretched hand, which he took willingly. Jeff lead him to the shallow end, holding a float in the other hand and the boys started to wade into the luke warm water, side by side, hand in hand.

When the water got to waist height, Jeff spoke. "how are you doing? Let me know if you're starting to get anxious, okay?" Nick nodded. "Okay, so you can see how deep we are, so that at any time you can stand if you need to, right? Lift your arms up, this float will rest across your chest and under your arms and you just lean towards me like that..." Nick obeyed and leant forward in the water, holding Jeff's hands as the blond walked backwards, "...and kick your legs. Great! You're doing great!"

Jeff lead Nick around in a few circles, helping him with position in the water by getting him to kick steadily without too much splash and keeping his body up on the surface. Half an hour went by as Nick worked hard to do everything Jeff said.

"Okay, let your legs go down and stand." Nick did so, smiling broadly, clearly pleased with his progress. Jeff hugged him without thinking, pulling back to blush cutely as he said, "Awesome job! I think that's enough for today. Let's wade out now." He took Nick's hand and lead him out of the pool.

The Room of Requirement had even provided showers by the side of the pool, so the boys rinsed the pool water off before dressing one by one behind the screen. Soon they were ready to leave, about to head straight to the Great Hall for dinner.

Nick stepped close to Jeff. He gazed up at the blond boy as he said, "Thank you for teaching me, I'm really grateful." He opened his arms, leaning up to hug Jeff round the chest as he leant his head in.

As he pulled back, Jeff whispered softly, "You're welcome." Neither boy went to move, so eventually it was Jeff who leant down to close the distance between their lips. Warm tingles erupted as his lips moved slowly against Nick's. The Durmstrang boy parted his lips slightly to lick Jeff's bottom lip and the blond boy willingly parted them, tongues meeting to slide deliciously against each other.

When they eventually parted, both boys were panting. Nick spoke first. "There was one other thing I wanted to ask you." Jeff nodded, wide eyed and smiling. "Will you be my boyfriend?"

Jeff quickly agreed before diving back in for another head-swimming kiss.

Neither Viktor nor Cedric missed the kiss-swollen lips and huge smiles on their friends who both came hurrying into the Great Hall at the same time, fifteen minutes late.

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Harry Potter, I am just a humble fan**

**Warning: Rated M for a reason, smut**

* * *

Throughout December, Nick and Jeff met regularly for swimming and quidditch practice. Both boys would freely admit to it being the highlight of their week, particularly as schoolwork and thus homework increased, providing a very welcome distraction from both.

After the fourth swimming lesson, Nick was doing very well and Jeff had even presented him with a certificate from the Jeff Sterling School of Swimming for swimming 10 metres unaided. Nick had very proudly tucked it into his pocket, transferring it carefully to his trunk on board the ship later.

Jeff was also getting better at shooting in quidditch, as Nick had turned out to be a formidable opponent as Keeper. His skills were slightly different to Trent, Hufflepuff's Keeper, which was helpful to Jeff's match preparation against other houses.

Since their first swimming lesson, the allotted hour usually increased to an hour and a half allowing for post-practice kissing, of course.

* * *

It was Christmas Day evening.

The students and teachers had earlier enjoyed a sumptuous Christmas Feast in the Great Hall, which had looked simply amazing, adorned with every Christmas decoration you could name as well as a large decorated tree. After the Feast, students had retired to their quarters to dress in their finest attire and nervously await the time to meet their dates.

The Great Hall was now decorated for the Yule Ball and it looked truly magnificent. It looked like the interior of a glittering ice palace, even the drinks refreshments were in pretty coloured glasses resting in ice, lined up in front of ice sculptures reminiscent of the Taj Mahal.

Many students and teachers were already there, awaiting the Champions to start the dancing.

Nick proudly walked in, looking resplendent in his blood-red dress uniform with shiny dark boots and belt, brown trousers, a fur-trimmed red cape hung over one shoulder, buckled across his chest and under the other arm, with his head held high.

On his arm was an equally proud-looking Jeff, dressed immaculately in crisp black dress robes with a white shirt and black bow tie and shiny black shoes. His hair was styled to perfection and he was positively glowing. Nick couldn't help the words tumbling out as he looked sideways at Jeff.

"I love you." Jeff's eyes welled as he gazed back, happier than he had ever been. He smiled. "I love you too."

Professor Trelawney looked over at them from across the room, smiling at how cute they looked together. She was so overcome with inexplicable emotion at the pair that she suspected the punch had already been spiked, so she set off to investigate, inspecting and sniffing at her glass suspiciously.

Nick started to move towards Viktor and Hermione who were getting into position to start the dancing along with the other Champions and their dates, when their path was blocked by his cousin.

Draco Malfoy looked horrified, disgusted and disbelieving all at the same time. "Nick? Why is _Jeff_ with you? You're a Malfoy! You _can't_ be..."

Nick stepped into Draco's personal space, nose to nose and Draco stepped back, intimidated. "Can't be _what_, Draco? Happy? Unprejudiced? In love?" Jeff's eyes snapped to Nick as his breath caught, hanging on every word. Nick carried on, "_Gay_?"

Draco couldn't speak. The music began and the Champions started dancing near the confrontation. As soon as other students were allowed to join, Nick asked Jeff to dance with a gallant bow, pointedly ignoring Draco. As they danced, Jeff gazed down at his boyfriend. He leant in and kissed Nick quickly on the lips, pulling back to smile at him adoringly. "I'm so proud of you."

Draco was still glaring at them and had now been joined by further Slytherin boys of mixed ages, watching the pair with disgust.

As other students noticed this happening on the dancefloor, Jeff's friends George, Wes and Trent from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff respectively shared a look, nodding conspiratorily.

George Weasley turned to his brother, performing a comedic bow, asking him for a dance and they took off swirling and galloping around Draco and his friends, to their extreme annoyance.

They were joined soon after by Wes and David doing a ridiculous tango-type routine, complete with flowers in their mouths. The Slytherin boys looked like they didn't know what to do, rooted to the spot as all the same-sex couples danced around them.

Trent smirked, thinking that he could do better than that. He turned to Thad, saying, "I think we should show them our Hufflepuff support. Ravenclaw and Gryffindor have answered their calling it seems. I know you're not gay, but may I have this dance?" He bowed politely, holding out his hand.

Thad nodded his acceptance, smirking, as he replied, "Actually, I'm bi, and if your hands start to wander I expect you to buy me a drink!" He winked to the shocked and ever so slightly pink Trent, before taking the offered hand and dragging him onto the dancefloor. Trent snapped out of his shock to hold Thad properly ballroom style as they joined their friends, dancing closely to Nick and Jeff.

This was the final straw for Draco. He clicked his fingers and stalked off in disgust, his friends following like sheep. Nick and Jeff didn't care, they only had eyes for each other as they swayed and turned to the music.

"Er, the drinks are free, Thad." Trent said when he'd recovered enough to speak. He was straight back to shocked though, when Thad answered with another wink, "I know."

Jeff nodded gratefully to his supportive friends, raising his eyebrows pointedly to Trent when Thad's back was to him. Trent blushed and shrugged in reply.

Blaine had also now brought his date, Kurt, onto the dancefloor and they were busy dancing around, gazing adoringly at each other too. Both Gryffindor boys smiled warmly at Nick and Jeff as they passed.

Wes, David, Fred and George had now asked their actual dates to dance and the floor was suddenly full with no more disapproving looks. Nick sighed and leant his head on Jeff's shoulder, moving closer to sway along.

* * *

Around 11pm The Weird Sisters were playing and Nick and Jeff were getting tired of dancing, each secretly wanting to spend some time alone with their hot boyfriend. Jeff silently grabbed Nick's hand and they left the room, Nick realising immediately where his boyfriend was leading him. The seventh floor.

Just like it always did after Jeff thought for a while, the now familiar door of the Room of Requirement appeared and he stepped towards it. He turned to Nick, biting his lip and looking nervous. He explained, "I, uh, asked for somewhere we could be alone...to talk, and, uh..."

Nick went close to Jeff and kissed him softly. "I was thinking the same thing. Come on..." He took Jeff's hand and lead him in, shutting the door behind them. Inside the room was a cosy sitting room with a roaring fire, coffee table set with mugs and a steaming jug of what turned out to be hot chocolate, a large comfortable sofa and huge armchair that would seat two, sitting closely.

Nick unbuckled and removed his cloak and Jeff followed suit with his outer dress robe, leaving him in dress pants, white shirt and black bow tie. He undid the bow tie, leaving it to hang loose around his neck as he undid the top two buttons of his shirt.

Jeff slipped off his shoes, walking over to the coffee table to inspect the drink. He smiled when he caught the aroma of his favourite, chocolate, turning to Nick, "Hot chocolate?" He offered.

Nick nodded, slipping his boots off too for comfort, before sitting in the large armchair, to one side. As Jeff turned to him with two full mugs, he patted the seat beside him and the blond smiled. He sat and Nick put his left arm around his waist as he took the offered mug in his other hand.

The boys relaxed and chatted about the ball for a while until they finished their drinks. Then Jeff leant to put both mugs on the table. Instead of leaning back, he turned slightly to face Nick, gazing at him in silence before he smiled softly and leant in to kiss his gorgeous boyfriend who looked amazing in his dress uniform.

The kiss started off chastely but Jeff moaned and opened his mouth, asking for entrance to Nick's with his tongue. Nick opened up willingly, snaking his hands around Jeff's back and he moaned in reply as Jeff's tongue mapped out his mouth eagerly.

Jeff whispered against Nick's lips, "Nngh, don't expect me... unnh... to keep my... nngh... hands off you... when you're wearing _that_."

Nick smirked. "Good to know. I wonder if I can keep it next year?" Jeff whimpered. "That does it, I'm officially "losing" it before I have to give it back. Nngh!" Words were lost when Jeff started marking his neck, since he was denied Nick's mouth as the Durmstrang boy spoke.

"Just so you know, your dress robes are having the same effect on me. The loose tie... _totally_ _hot_." As he said this his hand went up to grab both ends of the tie, fiddling with them as he used them to keep Jeff's mouth close.

Jeff returned his attention to Nick's mouth, softly biting at his lower lip before delving inside with his tongue again. The boys lost themselves in the kiss for a while, before hands began to wander.

Nick's hands roamed Jeff's back over his white shirt, still tucked into his dress pants. A few firm strokes up his back making the fabric ride up and he managed to find a small gap allowing access to Jeff's soft skin on his side. Nick hooked his fingers under and sighed as his warm palm and splayed fingers crept round to meet the soft, smooth skin of Jeff's back.

All those swimming lessons, where only the coolness of the water had held his urges in check, meant he knew only too well what gorgeous a body lay under those dress clothes. He stroked across his lower back with a flat hand, tickling backwards with his fingertips before starting over.

This time, though, there was no cool water to keep his body in check and his pants began to tighten. Nick gave up trying to fight it and just let himself fully enjoy this alone time he had with Jeff. His veins were thrumming with desire.

Jeff was having a similar problem with all too clear mental images of Nick's very well toned stomach and chest. He moaned, partly in pleasure at what Nick was doing and partly in frustration that Nick's uniform seemed impenetrable. The only way in seemed to be the buckles on Nick's right shoulder and losing the belt.

As Jeff felt Nick's hands get bolder on his back, he gave in and reached to unbuckle Nick's belt, pulling it free and dropping it to the floor. The moan Nick gave at that sent hot shivers of arousal throughout Jeff's body.

He felt the thick red uniform top give a little more, enough to finally slide his hand under, stroking across the Durmstrang boy's tight stomach and up his abs to brush over one nipple, then the other.

Nick's head fell back as Jeff carried on teasing his nipple, so as Jeff moved to mark his boyfriend's neck some more he carefully removed his hand, bringing it up to undo the buckles on his shoulder.

He broke the kiss and sat up straighter, swinging a leg over Nick's lap to straddle him, not quite sitting down yet, as he slowly but deliberately opened the front, revealing Nick's chest. As Jeff took his time to simply look at his boyfriend, Nick raised his hands to open Jeff's shirt, button by button until he was able to slip it down his arms and off.

Jeff locked eyes with Nick as he rested his hands on the Durmstrang boy's naked chest and then slowly lowered his hips until he was sat on his lap. Nick groaned and he held his boyfriend by his hips, the obvious bulge in his pants rubbing against Jeff's backside.

Jeff hooked his thumbs under Nick's top to finally rid him of it, immediately bending down to lick and suck at each nipple in turn. As he did this, the angle of his hips changed and the straining bulge in his pants finally met Nick's and both boys groaned loudly.

Jeff leant forwards to hug Nick, bare chests meeting as Nick's arms wrapped around him, holding him close. The armchair was becoming too cramped. He whispered into Jeff's ear, "Hold on tight..." Jeff did so as Nick shuffled forward then stood, carrying his blond boyfriend the short distance to the sofa and laying him down gently, climbing on top of him immediately, straddling his thighs and leaning on his hands either side of Jeff's chest.

He kissed Jeff tenderly and deeply, before sitting back up and resting his hand on Jeff's belt buckle. "Can I?" Jeff bit his lip and nodded. Nick loosened the buckle, undid the dress pants and got up to pull them down and off, together with his socks. This left Jeff in a straining pair of dark boxer briefs only.

Jeff blushed prettily as he said, "You too." Nick quickly removed his dark brown uniform pants and socks, leaving him in only black tented boxers.

Their state of undress was nothing different from swimming, but in this moment _everything_ was different. Both boys felt comfortable enough to admit what they were feeling, emotionally and physically, and more importantly now they could _touch_.

Both boys were grateful of the roaring fire keeping the small room warm as their eyes raked over each other's bodies. Jeff shuffled over so Nick could lay down beside him, both on their sides, facing each other.

As Nick moved closer to kiss Jeff, their hips met and neither boy could help moaning at the blessed friction, making their toes curl. Nick gripped Jeff's hips as Jeff's hands roamed his chest and then round to his back, holding him close as Nick began to thrust.

As the boys kissed, tongues sliding and hips grinding, Jeff slipped his hands lower, settling them on Nick's firm, bare backside. Nick's hips bucked at this and Jeff swallowed his moan. He slid his hands back out, hooked his thumbs in the elastic and tugged them lower. Nick lifted his hips slightly to help and then pushed them down and off.

Jeff broke the kiss, desperate to see Nick in all his naked glory. He ran his hand over Nick's chest, trailing lower and following it with his eyes as he followed the v down, resting on the side of his hip as he stared at Nick's thick and rock hard cock, dripping with pre come.

Jeff licked his lips and pushed Nick gently onto his back as he shuffled lower, trailing Nick's chest, abs and stomach with his lips and tongue before he gently kissed the head, poking his tongue out to swirl around it.

Nick's eyes clamped shut as he felt Jeff exploring his body, tingles erupting wherever he touched. Then there was a warm, wet, pulling sensation all over his cock and he cried out in pleasure as Jeff took him fully in his mouth, beginning to suck as he bobbed his head up and down.

Nick's hands gripped at the sofa fabric as the coiling feeling in his stomach built up, the sound of the fire crackling warmly in the background helping him relax and just let go.

After a while he opened his eyes to look down at Jeff's blond head bobbing up and down on his cock, his hair tickling at his stomach and he knew he was going to come soon.

He warned Jeff, but his boyfriend carried on, sucking, licking, swirling deliciously with his tongue and Nick couldn't hold on any longer. His cock twitched and he came, long and hard down Jeff's throat.

Jeff swallowed as much as he could, lapping up what he missed before crawling back up the sofa to kiss Nick deeply. Nick immediately rolled him onto his back, kissing down his jaw, them neck, down his chest to his stomach before he got off to quickly remove Jeff's boxer briefs, his cock springing free, desperate for attention. Nick couldn't help staring at his long, hard cock and the need to touch was unbelievable.

Nick nudged his knee between Jeff's legs, getting him to open them slightly so he could settle between them, resting his weight on his hands either side of Jeff's hips. He bent down to suck at and mark his hip bone, before licking a stripe towards the base of Jeff's cock and upwards along it's length.

Jeff was squirming now. He had imagined what this would feel like while he was blowing Nick, but nothing could compare to the actual feeling of Nick's tongue and lips on his cock, and... _Oh. His mouth!_

Nick held Jeff's hips still to stop him thrusting up too much as he started to suck up and down, over and over, adding a swirl of his tongue now and then and every so often coming right off to kiss the head and trail just his tongue and lips down the side before starting over.

Jeff warned Nick that he was close and when his boyfriend simply nodded he came with a yell that sounded like his name, grabbing Nick by his shoulders to drag him up for a deep kiss.

The boys lay wrapped up in each other, kissing and gazing at each other until they had to go or someone would come looking for them. "It's a good thing this room is unplottable!" Jeff giggled as they dressed side by side.

"Really? The whole of Durmstrang is unplottable too." He said, as he buckled his cape into place and put his boots back on. "Although this place will always have better memories for me." He winked at Jeff and slapped him cheekily on the backside as the blond blushed.

The boys shared one last lingering kiss and hug before they left the room, prepared for severe teasing from Viktor and Cedric who would no doubt guess correctly what they had been up to between 11pm and 1am, particularly as the ball finished at midnight.

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Harry Potter, I am just a humble fan**

**Warning: Rated M**

* * *

Jeff moaned into Nick's mouth as the Durmstrang boy's hands landed on his backside, pulling him flush up against him as he fisted the dark brown uniform. He sucked on Nick's lower lip, before delving back in with his tongue. _I'm getting so turned on, we need to go somewhere a bit more private to continue this! _Thought Jeff.

They were in the grounds, hidden at the back of the quidditch pitch, but still it wasn't exactly private. It was also freezing cold as it was the middle of January. The afternoon air was crisp and cool, their breaths coming out in foggy mists.

Both boys jumped apart when they heard footsteps and someone obnoxiously clearing their throat. Draco.

"There you are, Nick. I've been looking for you." He looked at Jeff's and his joined hands and kiss swollen lips in disgust. He focussed only on Nick as he continued, completely ignoring the Hufflepuff boy.

"Father sent me an owl this morning asking how my lessons are going with you. Since I had no idea what he was talking about until I read the rest of his letter, I thought I would give you a chance to explain yourself first. I'm sure you wouldn't want my reply to include anything about your _inappropriate_ _behaviour_ at Hogwarts." Draco's eyes slid derisively over Jeff, before staring back at Nick.

As Draco paused, some of his Slytherin cronies came up from behind to flank him.

Jeff's hand was beginning to lose the blood supply to it because Nick was gripping it so hard. He looked sideways at his boyfriend and gulped nervously when he saw the Durmstrang boy's jaw set tightly, a vein starting to pulse on the side of his neck. Wide eyed, Jeff looked back to Draco, who unbelievably seemed to have missed the signs of impending danger.

Nick turned to Jeff, ran his free hand gently across his jaw and leant in to kiss him softly. He pulled back, saying, "Please excuse me for a minute." Jeff nodded, eyes glued to his boyfriend as he let go of Nick's hand and stepped away to give him some room. He didn't really know why he did that, but he could just sense that that was what Nick was asking him.

Nick turned back to Draco who looked nauseous at the display of affection between them. The young Slytherin continued, "Unless you agree to begin proper lessons on the Dark Arts, I will have no option but to..."

Nick cut him off. "I will not teach you Dark Arts spells until you have properly demonstrated the respect they deserve and the ability to defend them."

Draco scoffed dismissively as Nick continued. "Without proper defensive skills, even the mildest spells are dangerous, particularly when combined with a hex or a curse."

Draco was rolling his eyes and sharing disbelieving looks with his dim friends. Nick had reached the end of his limited patience with his rude cousin.

"Draw your wand." Nick stated, pointing his in the direction of the Slytherin boys. As Draco reached for his, Nick pointed his at one of Draco's friends and commanded, "Wingardium Leviosa!"

"Goyle!" Draco yelled as his friend rose high into the air, stopping about thirty feet up. Nick held him there as he calmly spoke to Draco.

"So, I'm assuming you know some defensive spells? How are you going to stop me, and save Goyle?"

Draco first looked confident, then confused as he realised the extent of the problem in front of him.

Nick smirked, coldly. "I'm guessing you were going to disarm me? Go ahead, but I'm not sure Goyle will thank you for rearranging his face." He stared challengingly at Draco.

Jeff held his breath, adrenalin pumping round his body. His feet felt like they had lead boots on, rooting him to the spot. _He wouldn't hurt Goyle, would he?_

Draco seemed to make a choice, beginning to utter a spell aimed at Nick, but he was too slow. Nick very quickly pointed his wand at Draco, saying, "Mimble Wimble" as the other Slytherin boys and Jeff gasped as Goyle screamed, falling five feet before Nick held him back up.

Draco was mumbling gibberish, desperately trying to make a normal voice sound.

"Lesson one, the Tongue-Tying Curse. Very good for preventing your opponent from casting their spell. You could, of course, have shielded yourself from it using the defensive spell, Protego."

Jeff could only stare at Nick in slight fear at his calmness and ruthlessness when dealing with these boys. _Holy hell, he's hot when he's angry. _The blood pumping round his body was starting to go in a southerly direction as he waited for Nick's next move.

Another of Draco's friends started yelling at Nick to let Goyle go. "Silencio!" Nick commanded. The boy became mute, angrily spluttering with no sounds making it out of his throat.

"Let him go, did you say? Are you sure?" Nick smirked cruelly. Jeff started to shake his head, his mouth forming a "No!" shape, as Draco's eyes widened in fear, still unable to speak.

Nick flicked his wand and Goyle started to fall, his ear-splitting scream echoing across the grounds. Jeff looked away, shielding his eyes and waiting for the crash landing, that never came.

"Aresto Momentum!" Nick yelled firmly and Goyle's descent stopped, the scared Slytherin left dangling one foot off the ground, before Nick laid him down gently on the grass.

Nick continued speaking to Draco matter-of-factly, as if he hadn't just dropped a boy almost thirty feet deliberately. "As I was saying, _Defence _Against the Dark Arts lessons with me will commence next week.

Once you have mastered defence and can display more respect than arrogance, I will teach you some hexes and curses. I will not, under any circumstances, teach you the three unforgivable curses as I do not wish to end up in Azkaban. Do I make myself clear?"

Draco nodded, terrified, before turning sharply and scampering off with his friends following.

Nick put away his wand before turning to Jeff. "I'm sorry you had to see that." He walked up to Jeff, standing in front of him closely as he wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him towards him to kiss him sweetly.

Jeff let out a whimper.

* * *

On Jeff's way back up to the castle after he had said goodbye to Nick, who had returned to the Durmstrang ship, he bumped into two figures heading the other way, holding what appeared to be a map.

"Hi George, Fred!" Jeff called out. "Do you really need a map to get around? You are sixth year's after all!" He laughed.

"Ah, but this is no ordinary map." George replied mischievously. "This shows us where people are at all times of the day. Particularly people who suddenly disappear for lengths of time from the seventh floor corridor." He winked, looking pointedly at a crimson Jeff.

"Okay, you've got me! Please don't tell any teachers!" Jeff begged.

Fred laughed. "Of course we won't, and make sure you don't let anyone know about the Marauder's Map either, Snape is already suspicious!"

Jeff nodded. The boys parted, saying goodbye, and Jeff carried on. He turned when one of the twins shouted to his back, "Oh, and Jeff? We're sending you a little present, for you and your boyfriend. Think of it as an early Valentine's gift!"

The twins sniggered and ran off, laughing and chattering.

Jeff looked puzzled, before heading back to Hufflepuff house, wondering what on earth they could be sending him.

Unfortunately for him, he found out at dinner time. The hall was packed with students of all houses and schools as an elderly and quite doddery Errol, the Weasley family's owl, made a crash landing into his soup. Once Jeff had fished the parcel from his bowl and sent Errol away, he began opening the parcel with many pairs of eyes on him.

By the time his brain had reminded him that it was probably a bad idea to open anything from the Weasley twins in public, he had already caught sight of the contents. Lube and condoms, a bulk lot. He blushed from the roots of his hair to the tips of his toes as he hastily wrapped them back up and got up to sprint from the hall to Hufflepuff house.

Just as he reached the Great Hall door he heard the twins yell loudly from the Gryffindor table, "You're welcome!"

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Harry Potter, I am just a humble fan**

**Warning: Rated M, smut ;)**

* * *

Nick was sat at the Durmstrang table, discussing the recent quidditch match between Slytherin and Ravenclaw with Viktor when he heard the Weasley twins shouting across the Great Hall. He looked up just in time to see Jeff running out.

_I thought they were his friends? Why is Jeff running out? _He quickly told Viktor he was going after Jeff and disappeared from the hall too, hot on his boyfriend's heels. Unfortunately Jeff was faster than him and reached Hufflepuff's barrels before Nick got there.

"Jeff!" Nick yelled. The blond looked up, surprised. _Is he blushing? _Thought Nick, confused.

"Nick! Uh, wait here, I'll be back in a minute. And whatever you do, don't knock on the barrels!" With this he disappeared from view, sprinting down the tunnel to the basement housing Hufflepuff's common room.

This room usually made Jeff calm and relaxed with it's circular windows showing views of grass and Dandelions blowing in the wind, but not today. Jeff ran to his dormitory to deposit the Weasley's gift safely in his trunk, slamming the lid shut.

Just before he left, though, he turned back to the trunk and retrieved a small bottle of lube and a couple of condoms before he could talk himself out of it. He put them in his pants pocket underneath his robes, before sprinting back to Nick, who was probably wondering what on earth was up with Jeff.

_Oh crap. How do I explain this?_ He panicked as he stepped back out into the corridor. Nick gave him a worried look as he emerged from behind the barrels. "Uh, sorry about that. I'll explain, but not here. Come on!"

He grabbed Nick's hand and they ran up to the seventh floor. While Jeff tugged Nick along, he explained about Hufflepuff house. "...and it's the only house to have repelling enchantments for non-Hufflepuffs. If you tap the wrong rhythm or get the wrong barrel, you get soaked in vinegar!"

Nick's eyes widened. "Good to know!" He exclaimed, laughing. "Seriously, though, are you okay, Jeff? What did those Gryffindors yell at you and why did you run?"

While they waited for the door to appear, Jeff answered truthfully, but still cryptically in Nick's opinion. "Uh, they said 'you're welcome' and I was, er, embarrassed. They, uh, sent me a gift... for us."

The boys stepped through the door, not taking in their surroundings yet as they were busy looking at each other, Nick in confusion and Jeff in embarrassment. Jeff had his back to the door, facing the room as he spoke.

"I was just about to have my soup, when Errol, the Weasley's owl brought me... these." He reached into his robes, retrieving said items from his pants pocket and holding them out to Nick.

As Nick's eyes widened like saucers Jeff finally noticed what was behind Nick. He gulped. A huge four poster bed with silk covers and drapes stood behind him. Jeff licked his lips before biting down on the bottom one, looking back to Nick.

Nick, meanwhile, was struggling. He couldn't stop picturing Jeff naked and ready to need such supplies, making his pants tighten before he looked up to see Jeff biting his lip sexily. His eyes darkened further and his breath hitched. _I love Gryffindor! _He thought.

He noticed Jeff was staring at something behind him. "Jeff? Are you okay?" He asked, trying to will away his rapidly growing _problem _before Jeff noticed.

Jeff's gaze locked on his and Nick noticed how dark his boyfriend's eyes were. The blood started rushing south again.

Jeff explained softly, "Uh, I'm sorry Nick, but I think I was a little _preoccupied_ with their gift when I summoned the Room of Requirement. We can just go if you want?"

Nick turned around slowly and Jeff was sure he heard a moan coming from his boyfriend. The Hufflepuff stepped close behind him, touching all the way from shoulders to toes as he looped his arms around Nick's waist in a hug.

"Are you okay, Nick?" Jeff asked, whispering into his ear. Nick shivered, snuggling back into his embrace as he answered, "Oh, yes!" He pressed even further backwards and felt the tell-tale signs of Jeff's arousement nudging against him as the Hufflepuff let out a moan into his ear.

He felt Jeff's hands stroking lower down over his stomach and he let out a soft gasp as the blond cupped him through his dark brown uniform pants, beginning to stroke him. Nick's head fell back against Jeff's shoulder as he did this, exposing his neck, so the Hufflepuff boy lost no time in attaching his lips to it.

Slowly, the boys edged towards the bed, one careful step at a time, without Jeff letting go. Nick was moaning constantly now, and he suddenly stood up straight, turning round and cupping Jeff's jaw, bringing him in for a deep, passionate kiss.

Tongues slid and hands roamed as clothes hit the floor, one by one.

When there were no more clothes to lose, Jeff broke the kiss to hungrily stare at Nick's aroused body. Nick did the same, before Jeff took his hand and led him to the bed, slipping their _gift_ under one pillow, both boys climbing under the covers, laying facing each other.

Nick's voice was husky as he asked, "How far do you want to go, Jeff?" He ran his fingers through Jeff's soft blond hair as he spoke, gazing at his boyfriend.

Jeff smiled softly. "I want _everything_ with you, Nick." Nick couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips at these words. "But for now, I want you to make love to me."

"Oh, god, yes!" Nick surged forwards hungrily kissing Jeff as he ran his hands all over the Hufflepuff's soft skin.

Jeff retrieved the lube, popping it open and handing it to Nick, who slicked up the fingers of one hand and very gently started working Jeff open.

Jeff writhed and moaned, clutching at the sheets and any part of Nick he could reach as he was stretched, crying out as Nick's mouth suddenly took him in, sucking and pulling at his cock to ease the burn.

Nick carried on working him open, crooking his fingers this way and that before he found his target and Jeff's hips shot upwards as he yelled Nick's name.

"Nngh! Nick! I n-need... you... now!" He tugged at Nick's shoulders, bringing the Durmstrang boy back up the bed to kiss him deeply as he fumbled with the condom packet, finally managing to roll it onto his throbbing cock with shaking hands.

He continued kissing Jeff as he pushed his knees between the blond's legs, resting on his hands before lining himself up and gently starting to push in.

He watched his gorgeous boyfriend gasp and moan as he steadily inched in, coming to rest deep inside him as he laid his chest on Jeff's, leaning back in to rejoin their lips. He had never felt so close to anyone in his life.

He broke the kiss, whispering against Jeff's lips, "I love you."

"I love you, too, Nicky." Nick decided he liked the nickname.

He was struggling to hold still and was becoming desperate to move. He shifted the weight on his hands, moaning. Jeff gripped Nick's hips and guided him out slowly, bringing him back in, moaning, "Unngh...sssoooo gooood!"

Nick repeated this, becoming bolder until he was pounding in rhythmically, pants and gasps echoing round the room as both boys neared release. Nick tried aiming for Jeff's prostate and was rewarded with a scream of pleasure.

After this both boys lost themselves to the delicious coiling sensations building up and it took only a couple of strokes by Nick for Jeff to finally go over the edge, clamping his muscles around Nick who lost all control and came hard, collapsing into Jeff's arms when he was spent.

As they lay wrapped up in each other, Nick smirked. "We have to think of a seriously cool present to give the Weasley twins." Jeff giggled, hugging him tight and dropping a kiss onto his stubbly hair.

"Yeah. By the way, I only showed you part of their present, they sent us loads!"

Nick's eyes widened. "I knew I liked them!"

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Harry Potter, I am just a humble fan**

**Warning: Rated M, smut, language**

* * *

On Valentine's Day, Jeff woke up to find one of Hogwart's general owls perched on the bottom of his bed. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and crawled over to see what it had brought.

Once he had released the owl, he saw it had delivered a piece of parchment labelled "Jeff" in Nick's sweeping scrawl and a large bouquet of bright yellow daisies. Jeff smiled brightly to himself. _He remembered my favourite flower! _He thought.

_Hopefully Squirt will have delivered my present to him by now, too_. Jeff had also snuck out of the Hufflepuff tunnels very early that morning to send Squirt on a covert mission to the Durmstrang ship, before heading back to bed. _I wonder how close we came to bumping into each other in the owlery!_

He had sent Nick a note asking if he remembered their first date and had gift wrapped a bag of his boyfriends's favourite, lemon sherbets, together with a chocolate frog and a Fizzing Whizzbee. He had ordered them by owl from Honeyduke's as a surprise.

Cedric was awake by now, smiling as he read his valentine message from Cho, before opening the chocolates she had sent him.

"Hey Jeff! Those flowers are cool, let me guess, from Nick?" Jeff smiled widely, nodding. "Of course, who else? How did I get so lucky, Ced?"

Cedric smiled back. "Well coming from your best friend, I say you deserve it. Nick too. I'm happy for you guys." he laughed. "Okay, enough sappiness, lets get showered and dressed and go meet our other halves for breakfast."

"Sure, but you mean after breakfast, still house seating remember?" He rolled his eyes.

* * *

When Jeff sat down at his place on the Hufflepuff table, he found a brightly coloured, heart-shaped piece of rock, probably from Honeyduke's, in front of him. _Nick_. He thought, smiling softly.

He read the words running through the hard sweet, written in clear red sugary mixture "Be mine, I'm yours" written through it. Little did he know that Peeves had stolen it from the Weasley twins the day before, after seeing what it had done to them.

Just as Jeff popped it into his mouth and started to suck, Peeves gusted along the table, yelling at the blond Hufflepuff as he floated past, "Hahaha! I bet you thought that was from your _lover_ _boy_!" He sniggered, and Jeff's smile was replaced by a look of confusion, then panic.

George Weasley looked up from the Gryffindor table, realising too late what was going on. In vain he started running to Jeff, shouting, "Jeff! No! Don't eat it!"

When he reached the Hufflepuff, the expression of shock on the blond's face showed he was indeed too late. George watched the horrified expression cross Jeff's features, before he asked with a smirk. "Nick, I presume?"

"Yes! How did I get here? Why am I in Jeff's clothes? What's going on?"

Cedric looked confused, next to him. "Jeff? What's wrong?" He asked.

Nick's eyes widened as he started touching his face, before reaching up to find hair that was more than a few millimetres long. Long fine, blond hair that he could even see by rolling his eyes up to his fringe. _Oh my god. I'm Jeff!_

George interrupted his thoughts. "I tried to tell Jeff not to eat that, Peeves gave him a body swapping gob stopper I got from Zonko's, he probably thought it was from you. It's swaps your body with the person you love the most, within a certain range, of course.

Fred ate one yesterday and we swapped, but nobody noticed. Except Peeves and he nicked the last one. Don't worry, you'll be back to your _normal self..._" he broke into laughter at his own pun, "by dinner time."

* * *

Meanwhile, over at the Durmstrang table, where Nick had only seconds ago been chatting with Viktor, Jeff was panicking as he stared wide-eyed at the Bulgarian in confusion.

"Viktor? What am I doing at your table?"

Viktor answered but Jeff wasn't listening. He glanced down and saw he was dressed in the now familiar chocolate brown Durmstrang uniform. Shaking his head in utter disbelief, he gingerly put his hand up, feeling stubble and gasped in horror. "Who the _fuck_ shaved my head?!"

* * *

Once Jeff had calmed down after Fred, George and someone in his own body talking to him, claiming to be Nick, explained the situation, he began to relax. A bit. Well, about as much as he could given the weird situation they were in.

Nick in Jeff's body leant forwards to kiss him, before he frowned, backing away saying, "Oh my god, no, that's too weird! It's like I'm kissing myself. I know you find me attractive, but I'm not my type!" The two boys both laughed hysterically in agreement.

Jeff thought for a moment. "Okay, but maybe we could shut our eyes? Ugh, no, that's still too weird. Lets just be friends for the day, yeah?"

Nick looked down at Jeff's body, suddenly wanting to touch. "Maybe we should practice quidditch, then I can take this damn fine body for a shower?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Jeff put his best bitch-please look on, which looked really funny on Nick's face. "Really? Well maybe I'll just have a little fun with your body right here!"

He started wandering his hands all over Nick's gorgeous body, getting a bit sidetracked when smoothing over his abs and lower before Nick choked out, "Enough! Everyone will think I'm an exhibitionist - stop touching!"

Jeff pouted, reluctantly removing his palm from his, or really Nick's, crotch.

"Okay, well we ought to stick together while we're swapped to avoid any problems, and we can't go to classes like this. So what about quidditch, the pitch should be free as it's a Tuesday, then lunch and then swimming, by which time we will be back to our normal bodies, hopefully?

Then perhaps your idea of a shower will be a good idea." Jeff winked, suggestively.

Nick nodded. "Okay, that sounds good, but don't wink at me from my body, it feels like I'm practicing sexy moves in the mirror!"

* * *

After breakfast, the boys headed to the quidditch pitch to play in their robes, since neither of them wanted to risk being soaked in vinegar at Hufflepuff's entrance or Jeff being accused of trying to go on board the Durmstrang ship without permission.

Staying together helped and by the time they were in the swimming pool late in the afternoon, they had almost got used to it. Jeff felt strange teaching his own body how to swim, however, but he didn't have much choice.

Just as Jeff was correcting Nick's arm stroke, he felt a strange sensation like dizziness pass over him, before he was suddenly swimming in the water, apparently being taught by Nick. He stood up quickly and flung his arms round Nick's neck, kissing him hungrily.

"Mmmf. I've missed this, _so_ much!" Nick would have replied in agreement, but he was too busy sliding his tongue around his boyfriend's.

He grabbed Jeff's legs, lifting them easily to wrap around him in the water, before settling his hands on the blond's ass as he started to wade out of the pool, heading for the showers.

They kissed on and on, water from the shower seeping between their lips, pounding on their bare shoulders and down their backs, snaking down their legs and away down the drain. Jeff dropped his legs to stand, hooking his thumbs in his shorts and removing them, before taking Nick's off too.

Jeff broke the kiss to run to his robes, fishing out a small bottle of lube and a condom before hurrying back to his aroused and panting, dark-eyed boyfriend. He kissed him firmly before passing the lube to Nick, looking at him seductively as he turned his back to him, leaning against the wall.

Nick moaned in anticipation, licking his lips at the sight of the blond's perfect naked, wet, backside in front of him as he slicked up his fingers. He bent forward to kiss and suck at Jeff's shoulder blade and neck as he worked him open quickly.

Once Jeff was ready, he quickly grabbed the condom, rolling it on and slicking himself up before standing behind Jeff, holding his hips as the blond leant his hands and forehead on the wall, spreading his legs wider and offering his ass backwards towards Nick as an invitation which the Durmstrang boy took willingly.

Nick thrust in and Jeff bit his lip, a moan of pleasure escaping him as the brunet started to work up a relentless rhythm. Nick watched the water snaking down Jeff's back as his boyfriend panted and moaned, grasping at the wall to remain standing.

Over and over Nick pounded in, before Jeff suddenly yelled, his ass muscles clamping around Nick, who came hard too. He slipped out and Jeff turned round, bringing Nick in close, wrapping his arms around him before they slid to the floor to recover.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Nick whispered, out of breath. Jeff smiled, dropping a kiss onto his boyfriend's head. "I love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

**Reviews? :) The prompt from bmonteithcrisslynch was Niff switching bodies for a day**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Harry Potter, I am just a humble fan**

**Warning: Rated M**

* * *

A few days after Valentine's Day, Cedric was sitting on one of the comfortable chairs in the Hufflepuff common room with Jeff, trying to work out what the clue inside the Golden Egg meant.

He had finally worked out how to open it during an extremely embarrassing bath in the prefect's bathroom with an overly flirty and pervy Moaning Myrtle trying to peek at his body.

He had also hinted heavily to Harry about this at the end of the Yule Ball, because the younger boy had helped with the dragons, even allowing him access to the same bathroom.

He frowned in thought as he looked at the piece of parchment in front if him, upon which he had jotted down the clue;

_Come seek us where our voices sound,_  
_We cannot sing above the ground,_  
_And while you're searching ponder this;_  
_We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_  
_An hour long you'll have to look,_  
_And to recover what we took,_  
_But past an hour, the prospect's black,_  
_Too late it's gone, it won't come back._

Jeff spoke first. "We cannot sing above the ground? So presumably they _do_ sing quite a lot, but it's below ground..."

"Or under water, maybe?" Cedric added. His eyes lit up. "Mermaids! That explains the horrible screeching!"

"Yes!" Jeff exclaimed. "Wait, so that means you have an hour to complete a task... under water?" He looked puzzled and alarmed.

"I think so. Right, so now I just need to find out how to survive under water for an hour. I think I'll head to the library, are you coming?"

Jeff nodded and the Hufflepuff boys headed to the library for some research.

It took around three hours of perusing many dusty tomes, but they eventually found a book describing a Bubble-Head charm which would need some practice to perfect, but would probably do the job.

* * *

Nick was in the middle of a transfiguration class on board the Durmstrang ship when inspiration struck him. He could barely contain himself when waiting for the remaining minutes of the class to drag past until he went flying out of the room to find his best friend.

"Viktor!" He yelled when he found him in one of their common rooms, reserved for 5th years and above. He screeched to a halt next to his friend.

The Bulgarian looked up at his smiley and excitable friend. Once again he silently thanked whoever it was that was responsible for bringing Jeff into his friend's life. He had never known Nick this happy and energetic and... well, bouncy.

He smirked as he acknowledged Nick, "Yes?"

"I've got it! I was just in transfiguration and I realised that that's how you can survive under water for an hour. You need to transfigure yourself into something that can survive that long under water!"

Viktor nodded, thinking. "Yes! You are right! Okay, I don't really want to be a fish in case it makes me too small to complete the challenge. Or I could get eaten. Maybe something quite aggressive in case the task involves fighting off another water creature - a shark maybe?"

Nick nodded vigorously. "Yes! You need the spell to last for an hour too, so maybe we should practice in the lake. I'll time you if you promise not to eat me!" He laughed.

* * *

The second task of the Triwizard Tournament took place on Friday 24th February, 1995.

The four Champions lined up on the shore of the Black Lake as they learned that they would have an hour to retrieve what had been stolen from each of them.

As each Champion silently wondered what had been stolen, Cedric and Viktor locked eyes to nod with their respective best friends.

After Cedric broke his gaze with Jeff, he searched one more time for Cho in the crowd, but was again disappointed. _Where could she be? She said she wouldn't miss it. I don't know where she could be._

A horrible thought struck him. _No. Surely not? I haven't missed anything else today, except Cho, _please_ tell me they wouldn't steal a _person_ from me?_

As Viktor shared a supportive look with Nick, he was fast coming to a similar conclusion when he still couldn't see any sign of Hermione.

The fact that he couldn't see Ron either gave him a small spike of jealousy before he dismissed it. _She is not a dishonest person, I can trust her. But where is she?_

Suddenly, Ludo Bagman's pompous voice rang out over the spectators and Champions alike. "_Well, all our champions are ready for the second task, which will start on my whistle. They have precisely an hour to recover what has been taken from them._"

The whistle rang out and Cedric and Viktor performed their charms, Viktor transforming just his top half into a shark and diving into the lake, while Cedric created a bubble of air around his head. Fleur did the same as Cedric and Harry ate some gillyweed, on Neville's advice.

Soon all four Champions had disappeared from sight and the spectators could only wait anxiously, watching the provided clock.

* * *

Fleur was the first to return as she had been attacked by grindylows and was forced to retire. She almost fainted in shock when she learnt what it was that she should have brought back.

Her little sister, Gabrielle.

She was apparently enchanted to sleep by the Merpeople and tied to a stone Merperson in their village deep within the lake, awaiting rescue which would now not arrive.

A strangled cry lurched from the Beaubatons girl as she stared at the surface of the lake, willing it to somehow give her sister back.

* * *

An hour had passed with no sign of the remaining three Champions.

Fleur was distraught, her friends trying in vain to comfort her as she waited on the shore, desperate for news of her little sister.

Precisely one minute later, a figure emerged from the water with a splash.

Cedric emerged with his girlfriend, Cho.

Nick turned to Jeff, saying, "I'm so glad I wasn't a Champion now, it would have been you under water for sure!" He leant up to softly kiss the blushing blond on the lips. They broke the kiss to gaze lovingly at each other before they returned their attention to the water as Viktor appeared next.

A sharks head rapidly changed back into Viktor Krum and Nick fist pumped the air with relief to see him return safely with Hermione.

"Yes!" Yelled Jeff, excitedly, squeezing Nick's hand tight.

Fleur was hysterical as she saw who had emerged next.

Harry, who would now remain forever dear to her heart, had risked his own position in the Tournament to rescue not only his own hostage, Ron, but her darling Gabrielle too.

Back on shore, after thanking Harry for his help once Fleur had let go of him, Viktor and Cedric had explained everything that had happened beneath the water to Jeff and Nick.

All four boys were extremely impressed by Harry for helping Viktor free Hermione, because the Durmstrang Champion had had trouble doing so with a shark's head, and bringing the remaining two hostages back after fighting the Merpeople for them.

All Champions learnt when they were back that their charges had never been in mortal danger, but they had not known that at the time. Indeed the clue inside each Golden Egg had been quite clear about how grave the situation would be if they did not rescue them, so each felt they had been right to worry.

Cedric, the first Champion back, had arrived one minute outside of the one hour time limit, followed by Viktor in second place. Harry was third, and, because she did not finish, Fleur was in last place.

However, Harry was subsequently awarded second place behind Cedric for "moral fibre" after Merchieftainess Murcus informed Dumbledore of his actions.

This meant that after the first two tasks, Harry and Cedric were tied for first place, with Viktor second, and Fleur third.

* * *

**Reviews?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Harry Potter, I am just a humble fan**

**Warning: Rated M**

* * *

It was now the end of May.

Although the sun was out that day, it was quite cold.

Nick and Viktor were sat in the common room on board the Durmstrang ship. They were nursing their coffees, deep in thought.

A newspaper lay on the coffee table in front of them, where Viktor had tossed it in disgust.

It was opened to the page where Rita Skeeter's latest article was printed, the words mocking the Bulgarian as he broodily thought it over. The gossipy columnist had written in great length about "Harry Potter's secret heartache".

Her article named Hermione as the girl that Harry had set his heart on but that she was deviously toying with both his and Viktor's affection. Skeeter had written that Krum was openly smitten. _Well I am, I suppose. _He thought, grudgingly.

She also seemed to be quoting from a secret conversation he had had with Hermione, quoting him as saying that "He's never felt this way about any other girl." She even knew that he had invited her to visit him in Bulgaria over the summer.

This was all during a supposedly private conversation between him and his girlfriend as they sat huddled in blankets after the second task. No one else had been with them at the time.

Skeeter went on to rudely suggest that Hermione had used a love potion in order to gain both boy's affection.

He broke Nick from his own reverie to discuss what was on his mind. Nick nodded understandingly, before looking like he had an idea. "You've got that meeting tomorrow with the other Champions, right?" He asked.

Viktor nodded. "Yes. We have to meet with the judges at the quidditch pitch. It's probably something about the third challenge." He said. "Why do you ask?'

Nick explained. "Well, since you and Harry will be there together, why don't you take the chance to ask Harry what his feelings are for Hermione? Just so you know first hand, not from the words of a gossipy reporter's scoop."

Viktor smiled, nodding. "Yes, you're right. There's no sense in getting wound up about it. Hermione says nothing is going on and I believe her, but I would like to know if Harry has feelings for her, just in case it comes up in the future."

Nick nodded, silent again. Viktor finally realised that something was bothering Nick, too, now that he had a plan of action for his own problems. "Is something bothering you, Nick?"

Nick looked at his friend and sighed. "No. Not really... I mean, yes, but..." He sighed again and stopped. He ran his hands over his stubbly hair and rested them on the back of his neck, thinking.

Viktor frowned, confused. "Okay, I don't understand. Is it about you and Jeff?" He asked.

Nick nodded. "Yeah. Everything's great, really. I love him so much, and our relationship is... _fantastic_." Viktor laughed. "Okay, maybe I don't need _those_ details."

Nick laughed, but then grew serious.

"That's just it! I think there is something bothering him, but every time I try to talk to him about it, he, uh,... _distracts me._" Viktor choked on his coffee at the look on Nick's face which clearly spelled out what kind of distraction he was talking about.

"Let me get this straight. You are worried because he can't keep his hands off of you? And you are complaining, _why_, exactly?" He laughed heartily now.

Nick rolled his eyes. "I know! I'm not complaining! But, I want to know what it is that is bothering him."

Viktor quietened, thinking about it. "Well, maybe you should take your own advice and just talk to him, find out first hand, rather than worrying about it."

Nick nodded reluctantly, but he knew what he had to do.

The boys flinched as Karkaroff suddenly started bellowing at a couple of fifth years. They exchanged worried glances between each other, staying quiet until their Headmaster had gone.

Viktor spoke first. "He is acting very strangely at the moment, don't you think, Nick? Even more bad tempered than usual and very jumpy."

Nick nodded. "Yes, and he keeps fiddling with his left arm, like it's bothering him. I wonder if he has hurt it? Whatever his problem is, I think I'll keep out of his way. At least I don't need to speak to him about my transfer until after we are back at Durmstrang."

* * *

The next day, the Champions were taken to the quidditch pitch in the grounds of Hogwart's Castle to see a maze growing in place of the usual flat pitch grass. The hedges were still low enough that they could climb over them.

This was apparently the location for the third task and it was explained to them that the object was to find the Triwizard Cup, which would be hidden in the middle of the maze. Spells and creatures provided by Hagrid would also be hidden in the maze for them to have to use their skills in order to get past.

On the way back out of the maze, Krum tapped Harry on the shoulder and asked if he would take a walk with him. Harry seemed pleased for this distraction which enabled him to get away from Ludo Bagman, so he agreed, following Viktor towards the forest.

Viktor chose the forest to talk because he didn't want to be overheard, something he was quite paranoid about now since Skeeter's nosy article.

Once they had reached a quiet place near the Beauxbaton's horses' paddock, just past Hagrid's cabin and the Beauxbaton's carriage, he stopped and turned to Harry and got straight to the point.

"I want to know what there is between you and Hermione." He looked squarely at Harry.

Harry answered simply, putting Viktor's mind at rest instantly. "Nothing. We're just friends. She's not my girlfriend and she never has been. It's just that Skeeter woman making things up."

The boys continued talking until they came across what seemed to be a homeless, exhausted, muttering man who appeared to be talking to the trees, demanding to see Dumbledore.

Viktor turned to Harry and asked in disbelief, "Wasn't he a judge?" He stared at Mr Crouch.

Harry nodded. The boys decided that Viktor would wait with Mr Crouch while Harry went for help from Dumbledore.

A few moments later and Viktor was vaguely aware of a flash of light coming at him from behind. He remembered flying up into the air and landing awkwardly on the forest floor, everything going black.

The next thing Viktor knew, he was feeling dazed and in pain, looking up into Dumbledore's face. The Headmaster of Hogwart's explained that he had been stunned and Mr Crouch was missing. Viktor presumed that the crazy old man had attacked him and run off.

At Dumbledore's command, Hagrid summoned an extremely bad-tempered Karkaroff to join them and after arguing at length with Dumbledore about plots to attack the Durmstrang Champion, Viktor was _finally_ taken back to the ship to rest by his Headmaster.

He was keen to speak to Nick about Hermione and see whether he had had a chance to talk to Jeff yet.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jeff and Nick were in the Room of Requirement. Nick was working on his arm strokes for front crawl and Jeff called him to the side, pleased with his progress.

"Okay! Great! That's much better. Remember, head under for the count of 1,2,3 then breathe on 4."

Nick nodded, smiling as he panted with the effort of swimming. He pulled himself out onto the side and sat back down, dipping his feet in the water. He gestured for Jeff to sit next to him. "Jeff? Can we talk?"

The blond's eyes widened in slight panic before he bit his lip and got out too, joining Nick on the side. He didn't look at Nick, so the Durmstrang boy continued.

He closed his hand around Jeff's as he started to talk. "Jeff? Is something bothering you? You know you can talk to me, right?"

Jeff's gaze snapped to his. He nodded, but still looked hesitant.

Nick prompted him. "I'd like to think we are close enough that you can tell me anything?"

Jeff dropped his gaze, sighing. "That's just it. We are _so_ close. It scares me sometimes.

I feel like you're my other half that I never knew was missing. It's just that the third task is coming up and after that, that's _exactly_ what you will be..."

"Be what?" Nick asked, frowning.

"Missing." Jeff whispered.

A single tear escaped from the corner of Jeff's eye and tracked down his cheek. Nick lifted the hand that wasn't holding Jeff's to wipe it away with the pad of his thumb.

"Oh, babe. Is that what's bothering you? Being apart over the summer?" He asked, concerned.

Jeff nodded. He mumbled something that Nick couldn't hear. "What was that?" He asked softly, putting his finger under Jeff's chin to gently turn his head to face him.

"I said I'm afraid you'll forget me. And then all I'll have is the memories."

Nick let go of Jeff's hand to cup the sad blond's face. He leant forward to kiss him softly and tenderly before pulling back, licking the salty tears off of his lips before he spoke.

"Jeff. I'll _never _forget you. I'll be counting the days until I come back, believe me!"

Jeff nodded, but didn't seem to be believing it yet.

Nick continued. "After the third task, I need to go back to Durmstrang to sort out the transfer formally, but after that I'll be coming back to England for the summer.

I don't want to be stuck with my family so I've organised an internship over the summer at a financial company in London, and I'll be renting a place there while I do that. I was hoping you would come to visit." He wiggled his eyebrows, trying to make Jeff laugh.

Jeff rolled his eyes through the tears and couldn't help the huge smile that took over his face as he hiccuped loudly. Nick flung his arms around Jeff and held his boyfriend tight.

"How could you think I would forget you? You're my _everything_. I love you so much and I can't wait until next year when we'll be at the same school.

Don't expect me to let you score easily at quidditch though, boyfriend perks only go so far." He said mock-seriously, earning another giggle from Jeff.

"I'm sorry. I should have listened to Cedric, he told me to just tell you I was worried about you leaving." Jeff admitted sheepishly.

Nick smiled softly. "Yeah, I think I'd have to agree with Cedric on that one."

Jeff smiled. "It's just that I feel like I've given you my _everything_ and after the third task I'm worried you'll just disappear."

Nick's eyes darkened as he shifted closer to Jeff. "Well, there's one way I can think of that might help..."

Jeff gulped at the look in Nick's face, before daring to ask. "What's that?"

"I give _you_ my... _everything_."

Jeff's eyes blackened and he sucked in a breath.

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Harry Potter, I am just a humble fan**

**Warning: Rated M, smut**

* * *

Jeff managed to ask, "Y-you want me to, uh..." Words failed him as he stared at his gorgeous boyfriend. His gorgeous, hot, sexy boyfriend who wanted him to... uh, yeah.

Nick smiled softly at his tongue-tied boyfriend and nodded. "Do you want to?" He asked quietly.

Jeff nodded frantically and a whimper escaped his throat. He blushed madly, ducking his head, before looking back up and clearing his throat. "Yes. I _really_ do."

Nick nodded. "Okay, but not here. It's not exactly comfortable for my first time bottoming." He gestured to their swimming pool surroundings. It was all hard slippery surfaces and not exactly warm.

Jeff managed to recover some of his composure as he lifted his hand to cup Nicks's jaw, stroking lightly with his thumb. "Of course. I want to make your first time as special as you made mine."

He leant in to kiss the brunet, his tongue tickling along his lower lip. The Durmstrang boy moaned and opened his mouth willingly, soft lips pressing together as tongues met. Jeff gripped the back of Nicks's neck, his fingers running through the stubble there.

Both boys had grown cold and were starting to shiver, naturally keeping their hormonal bodies in check long enough to shower and dress without making themselves late for dinner.

They were teenage boys after all, they needed to eat.

* * *

Jeff and Cedric were climbing into their beds that night. They were next to each other so they could talk without disturbing the others in their room too much.

"Psst, Ced? Can I talk to you about something?" Jeff whisper-shouted across to his best friend. Cedric nodded and gestured for Jeff to sit on the covers of his large bed so they could chat more easily.

"Thanks man!" Jeff said as he scrambled onto the foot of Cedric's bed as his friend shuffled to sit with his back against the headboard, crossed legged under the covers.

"Shoot." He said.

"Well, I just wondered whether there was anywhere around the school where Nick and I could have some, uh, alone time, that I don't already know about. There's the Room of Requirement, where we usually go.." He blushed as Cedric smirked "... but it sometimes feels not as romantic as it could be for a ... first time."

"First time? But I thought you'd already... ohhh!" His eyebrows raised. "I see. So you want to make his first time a romantic occasion? The Room of Requirement is fine, but I see your point, somewhere different looks like you've made more of an effort."

"Exactly!"

Cedric thought for a moment, before his eyes lit up. "Hey! The third task is in a maze which is growing on the quidditch pitch grounds at the moment. When we were taken to see it, the hedges weren't yet fully grown, you could actually climb over them. But they should give a good bit of privacy by now, plus it's really nice weather at the moment, so you could take Nick for a nice, romantic..."

"Picnic!" Yelled Jeff! An annoyed mumble came from the direction of Trent's bed. "Sorry!" Jeff whisper-shouted, before continuing in a lower voice.

"That's a great idea, Ced! Thanks man! I can take blankets and food and stuff... Oh! I could order some sweets from Honeyduke's like our first date when we sat near the shrieking shack."

He bid goodnight to Cedric before hopping back into his own bed. He was so wired thinking about his date planning that it took him a long while to drift off to sleep.

* * *

That weekend brought with it the beginning of June. Jeff awoke early on Saturday 3rd as the sun dawned brightly through the crack in the heavy curtains.

Jeff was busily scribbling a note to send to Nick via Squirt, because his boyfriend had said how romantic he thought it was once.

_Your company is requested for a date this afternoon. Please meet me next to the quidditch pitch at 4.30. J x_

He raced to the Owlery to send Squirt on his mission, together with another little bundle of lemon sherbets. Then he went back to Hufflepuff to pack his picnic basket with everything except the food. The sandwiches, strawberries, soda and chocolate cake that he had ordered from Hogsmeade would arrive before lunch time.

He also wanted to practice the anti-detection and privacy charms he had learnt from a particularly helpful book he had found in the library. This book even provided the coolest charm Jeff had ever come across, enabling all the items he needed to take for the date to be concealed in a tiny drawstring bag which fit easily in his pocket.

This meant he could bring a tent with just enough room inside for a large roll-out mat together with a blanket and cushions. He would go down to the maze to set it all up and protect it with the charms before the assigned time to meet with Nick. Protego Totalum would protect the entire area around the tent and the picnic blanket, allowing them complete privacy.

_I want everything to be perfect. I'm happy for this to just be a relaxed picnic, but if things progress and he wants it, then I want to make sure the setting is right for his first time. _Jeff thought. _At least we've discussed it and we both want to do this, it's not just me assuming._

_I'm so lucky he came to this school. I was so lonely before but now I am in love with a gorgeous boy who wants to share himself with me. I'm not sure what I did to deserve this, but I'm going to take every chance to be with him that I can before he has to go back to Durmstrang._

* * *

Nick left the Durmstrang ship at about 4.20 and headed towards the quidditch pitch. Even after having dated his gorgeous blond boyfriend since just before Christmas, Nick always felt a nervous excitement buzz through his veins in anticipation of meeting up with Jeff for a date.

_Depending on where he is taking me, this might be a very important date. _He smirked at his internal thoughts, the unintentional double meaning helping him relax a little.

Just then he caught sight of a familiar mop of bright blond hair and he hurried the remaining distance, hugging his boyfriend tightly. "Hey, Jeff! Thanks for the note." He smiled as Jeff leant down to peck him on the lips.

"You're welcome. I wanted this date to be romantic from start to finish." He informed him, offering his arm and guiding Nick indside the walls of the quidditch pitch.

Nick frowned in confusion. "Where are we going? I thought this was where the maze was?" He asked, looking around them.

Jeff smiled at him as he led the Durmstrang boy into the maze, winding round a few corners and along straight paths for a good while. "Here we are." He announced suddenly, coming to a halt deep within the leafy surrounds.

Nick was baffled. He couldn't see anything, until Jeff muttered something whilst pointing ahead of them with his wand. He quickly grasped Nicks's hand and tugged him a couple more metres, before turning round and muttering in the direction they came, before putting his wand away.

Now Nick understood. A huge smile lit up his face as his eyes fell upon a picnic blanket spread out on the ground, covered with delicious-looking food, behind which a tent had been pitched with a very comfortable and cosy looking area to lie down on. The tent doors were held open wide, the sunlight reaching inside.

He turned to Jeff and took both hands in his as he leant up to kiss him softly. "Thank you, Jeff. This is the nicest thing anyone has done for me. I love you."

"I love you too. I'm glad you approve!" Giggled Jeff. "Come on, there's lots to eat, I hope you're hungry?"

Nick nodded and the boys collected a plate each, piling food on before retreating into the tent to sit next to each other while they ate, enjoying the rest of the gloriously warm and sunny afternoon.

After they had eaten sandwiches and strawberries, they shared a large piece of chocolate cake, taking turns feeding the other with a fork. The mood between them changed from laughing and joking to loving and sensuous as they watched each other's lips as they chewed, tongues poking out now and then to lick lips clean of cake crumbs and chocolate frosting.

Jeff put their plates back out on the blanket before returning to lay beside Nick, facing him. Their eyes locked in comfortable, loving silence until Jeff's fluttered shut as he leant in to kiss Nick deeply.

Nick's hand grasped the back of Jeff's neck, playing with the soft, silky hair there before he trailed it over his shoulder, down his chest and then to his back, bringing Jeff flush against him. As their hips met, it was obvious both boys were aroused by now.

Jeff broke the kiss, watching Nick as he dropped his hand to the hem of the brunet's t-shirt, tugging lightly. Nick nodded and helped Jeff remove it, followed by the blond's.

They both sighed out in pleasure as their bare chests met, lips reattaching for a deep, fierce kiss as their heartbeats picked up. Jeff kissed with wet, open mouth kisses and tongue slides along Nick's jaw to his ear lobe, sucking at it and nibbling lightly with his teeth.

He breathed into his ear, as he asked quietly, "Nick, do you want to..." He was cut off by Nick moaning, "Ohhh, yesss!", as he grabbed Jeff's backside firmly through his jeans, grinding once to relieve some of the delicious ache.

Jeff slipped his hands between them, loosening Nick's belt and undoing his pants, pushing them down over his hips. He paused to cup his boyfriend's hardness through his straining boxers, eliciting desperate moans before he continued removing his clothes.

The blond quickly took off his own jeans as Nick laid on his back, completely naked and wanton, dark eyes fixed hungrily on him. "God, Jeff. You're so beautiful." He said as there was finally not a stitch between them. The emotion in his voice as he said this made Jeff's breath hitch.

Jeff knelt down on all fours, kissing Nick as he grabbed a cushion and slipped it under Nick's hips. He retrieved the lube from where he had found it and coated his fingers. He held his breath and began stroking down the side of Nick's hips, around to his backside and tickled backwards and forwards along the crack as he peppered Nick's chest with kisses, licking at his nipples. He pushed in with his finger, all the while continuing to kiss down Nick's stomach, marking him every so often, turning his boyfriend into a squirming, moaning mess.

As he added more fingers, he increased the intensity of the teasing, taking Nick's cock deep into his mouth with practised ease, sucking and licking tantalisingly, but not enough to make him come. Jeff's own cock was aching for some friction and he knelt up a little higher to stop the temptation of rutting against the blanket as he gently nibbled at Nick's balls, stretching him and pumping four fingers in and out.

He started crooking his fingers, searching, until Nick yelled out his name, his hips bucking upwards uncontrollably. Jeff sat up, smiling as he kept his hand in place, using the other to find the condom packet. He was stopped in his search by Nick's hand around his wrist. "No." He heard the brunet suddenly say.

Jeff's worried gaze locked with his and Nick immediately explained before he got the wrong idea, maybe thinking he'd changed his mind after all. "I don't want _anything_ between us. Nothing. I've never been with anyone else, neither have you. Please Jeff?" He pleaded, eyes unwavering from Jeff's.

Jeff's eyes were almost black as he bit his lip, nodding. He couldn't wait to feel Nick around his hardness, skin to skin. He clenched his eyes shut for a few seconds, willing away the urge to come immediately. After a few long breaths, he slicked up his cock with plenty of lube, sighing at the feeling of it finally being touched, if only by his own hand.

He bent to kiss Nick deeply, not detaching their lips as he slowly shuffled to line himself up between Nick's legs, before pressing in and swallowing his moans as he did so.

As he bottomed out, he stilled inside Nick. The brunet brought his hands up to cup Jeff's jaw, kissing him with every ounce of emotion he felt for the boy. Neither could speak as they broke the kiss to just gaze at each other while Jeff pulled out half way, thrusting back in. And again.

Nick's hands went under Jeff's arms to rest on Jeff's shoulder blades, stroking down to his hips and backside and back up again, tenderly feeling every inch of skin he could reach.

After a while of gentle thrusting, Nick settled his hands on Jeff's hips and urged him to thrust harder and faster, building up a regular pace as he neared his release. His untouched cock needed nothing else to bring him to the edge as Jeff's bare cock nudged at that bundle of nerves inside him.

The warm tingling sensation in his belly built and built until he clenched and stilled as his orgasm hit, sending streaks of white upwards as Jeff's eyes rolled back in his head and he released deep inside Nick, moaning his boyfriend's name.

Sated, Jeff laid down onto Nick's chest, strong arms wrapping round him and holding him tight as his cock softened and slipped out. He quickly cleaned them up with some tissues before grabbing another blanket to cover them both, snuggling back into the crook of Nick's arm.

He closed his eyes, inhaling the scent of hot, sweaty Nick and listening to his racing heart beat and fast breathing. _I did that! _Jeff thought, smiling. He kissed Nick's nipple tenderly, leaning back to look up at his completely undone boyfriend. "I love you, Nicky."

Nick smiled. He dropped a kiss onto Jeff's bright blond hair as he replied. "I love you too, Jeffy. Always."

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**If you are a Harry Potter fan you will know what is to come as I am sticking to HP canon. If not, I should warn you of HP character death in this chapter :( and of course, spoilers for the end of the film and book, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Harry Potter, I am just a humble fan**

**Warning: Rated M, angst, character death, mention of torture**

* * *

It was Friday evening, 23rd June 1995.

The Hufflepuff dormitory was quiet except for the occasional snore and Trent talking in his sleep. Jeff giggled at his sassy friend as he tiptoed round his bed, then past Cedric's and then to his.

"Hey Jeff!" He heard a whisper next to him. Whirling round, he smirked at his friend, knowing he'd been caught sneaking in late. "You and Nick are insatiable! No wonder you eat so much for breakfast!" Cedric teased.

Jeff giggled, blushing, as he picked up a pillow from his bed to smash over Cedric's head.

"I see you're not denying it!" Cedric pointed out laughing as Jeff took another swing.

Jeff hopped on top of the blanketed lump that was Cedric, tickling his friend's sides until Thad yelled at them to shut up.

Jeff leant forward to Cedric, an evil grin crossing his face. "Well, if you're so interested I can give you a _blow by blow_ account if you want?" He winked.

"Oh my god, no! I'll be scarred for life!" Cedric pretended to faint back onto his pillow.

"So, how's it going with you and Cho? Any action to report yet?" Jeff teased, winking cheekily.

"No, she's not as easy as you! Ooof!" Cedric gasped as Jeff began pelting him again.

Once the blond had stopped, he answered more seriously. "We've talked about having sex, but we decided to wait until after the Triwizard Tournament. Then we'll have been dating about 7 months. And I won't be so preoccupied with the Tournament."

Jeff nodded before he realised when that was. Tomorrow.

"Oh my god! You're _so_ getting laid tomorrow!" His hysterical laughter was cut off by Cedric launching himself at him and covering his mouth with his hand, laughing too.

"I think now is the time for you to remember how sensitive I was to you when you first met Nick!" Cedric said, mock-offended.

Jeff calmed down, nodding, and Cedric released him. "Sorry! I'm just happy for you, man. You and Cho seem really good for each other."

He continued. "Are you nervous about the task tomorrow? I wonder what you'll meet in the maze." Jeff asked.

Cedric shrugged. "Not really, but then again Hagrid's idea of a harmless creature is another person's idea of a monster, so maybe I should be worried!" The boys laughed.

"At any rate, I ought to get some sleep. Night Jeff!" He said as his blond best friend hopped off his bed.

Jeff took his robes off, dreamily thinking of his date with Nick, as he changed quickly into his pyjamas. Then he jumped into his own bed and under the covers.

* * *

By dawn the next day, Jeff and Cedric were already up, showered and dressed in their robes. The two friends made their way out of Hufflepuff's tunnels, heading for the Great Hall for a hearty breakfast.

Cedric graciously received the well wishes of his numerous fans before they began tucking into their plates piled high with baked beans, scrambled eggs, sausages, bacon and grilled tomatoes. There was plenty of toast, butter and, of course, coffee and tea to accompany it.

Cedric leant across the table to talk to Jeff.

"Hey Jeff, I meant to say we should arrange to meet up to celebrate the end of the Triwizard Tournament later." Jeff smiled and nodded, his mouth full so Cedric continued.

"I have a date with Cho tonight..." He pointedly ignored Jeff's smirk and eyebrow wiggles, "...but maybe tomorrow we could all head to Hogsmeade for a Sunday roast at the Three Broomsticks."

Jeff nodded. "Sure! That sounds great! I'll be buying a round of Butterbeer to celebrate the end of the Tournament. I'll ask Nick later."

* * *

It was time for the third task.

The Champions, judges and spectators alike had gathered within the quidditch pitch grounds. The now mature hedges wove complicated lines and curves and sharp corners as they meandered all the way across the ordinarily flat turf of the pitch.

Professor Dumbledore's warning echoed in everyone's ears.

"_Oh, find the cup, if you can, but be careful. You might just lose yourself along the way._"

_What the hell does that mean? _Thought Jeff, worried for the Champions, as he held on tight to Nick's hand. They were seated high up in the spectators' seats, in the hopes that this would afford them a view of the Champions' progress through the maze.

His other Hufflepuff roommates, Thad and Trent, were sat with them, apparently also holding hands. Jeff made a mental note to ask one of them about it later, but for now he let his friends go unteased since they both looked happy.

The seats directly below them were taken by Gryffindors Kurt and Blaine, who now knew of Nick's proposed transfer to their house next year and had been incredibly welcoming and friendly to the Durmstrang boy.

Next to them were Ravenclaws Wes and David, who were discussing which Champion would win, no doubt in order to place bets with the Weasley twins.

Dumbledore had explained that the maze was populated by various obstacles and dangers that each Champion had to overcome. Professor Moody had placed the Triwizard Cup at the centre of the maze.

Cedric and Harry, tying for first place after two tasks, were to enter the maze first, followed by Viktor, and then Fleur. The first Champion to successfully navigate the maze and reach the Cup would be declared the winner.

Jeff returned his attention to the maze as the four Champions lined up at the start. He held his breath until the final Champion, Fleur, had disappeared from sight.

The spectators were disappointed to find that they couldn't see anything that was happening within the high leafy walls of the maze. They would have to just sit and wait to see who emerged.

What seemed like ages later, Fleur was the first out, after sending up a distress flare. Next came Viktor, to Nick's disappointment for his friend. _Well, at least he's okay, even if he didn't win. _Nick thought.

He turned to Jeff, squeezing his hand. "Well, it's a Hogwarts victory for sure, now." Just as he said this and leant to kiss Jeff softly on the lips, the crowd seemed to realise the same thing and the Hogwarts contingent began clapping, cheering and stomping.

Nick felt someone tap on his shoulder and was surprised to see a very out of breath Viktor next to him. He must have run straight to where Nick was after he had emerged from the maze.

"Nick! Can I talk to Jeff?" Nick looked up in confusion at his friend, realising how distressed Viktor looked in this moment.

"Sure, here, swap with me." He made room for Viktor to sit next to a bewildered looking Jeff, managing to squeeze onto the bench the other side of Viktor so he could listen.

"Jeff, I-I am so sorry. I need you to hear me out so you can explain it to Cedric if he won't speak to me again." The Bulgarian boy pleaded.

"What is it? Is Cedric okay?" Jeff asked, very worried now.

Viktor nodded. "He was when I left, he and Harry went on down different paths just before I came out." Jeff stayed silent, realising that Viktor had more to say.

"Before that, though, very strange things happened in there. The maze is a very bad place. I couldn't help my actions, it was like someone was controlling me to do terrible things, but at the same time I just didn't care."

Nick interrupted. "You mean you were under the Imperious Curse?" He almost yelled. All their Hogwarts friends around them were listening now.

Wes spoke up. "Yes, under the Imperious Curse you would not have any feeling of doing wrong, whatever you did is not your fault, Viktor."

Viktor nodded gratefully. "Maybe. But I will feel guilty for the rest of my life for what I did to Cedric." He stopped short as he held his gaze steady with Jeff, willing the boy to understand that he had not intentionally hurt his friend.

Jeff swallowed, before quietly asking, "What did you do, Viktor?"

"I tortured him. The Cruciatus Curse. I will never get his screams out of my head." He hung his head in shame.

After a stunned pause, he was surprised to feel Jeff's hand on his arm. "Well, I forgive you after hearing your explanation. I believe you were under someone else's will. I will do my best to explain it to Cedric later."

Viktor's head came back up and he nodded soberly and gratefully. "Thank you." Jeff could tell he had not forgiven himself though.

Jeff frowned as he continued. "There must be someone else in the maze then with Harry and Cedric, who is a danger to both of them."

"Perhaps." Said Viktor. "I was only stopped by Harry, who stunned me for long enough for Cedric to get free of me." His stomach lurched as he suddenly felt sick. He quickly excused himself, returning to where the Champions were supposed to wait until the end of the task.

Although Jeff believed Viktor, he couldn't help worrying until his friend had returned safely.

He breathed a huge sigh of relief as the crowd went wild with cheers, welcoming home the remaining two Champions in play, as they suddenly apparated near the mouth of the maze.

Then the atmosphere changed.

Some of the cheers turn to screams of horror at the sight of Harry covering a body with his own, utterly distraught.

As Harry was led away, Nick could clearly make out the Hufflepuff colours on the lifeless body sprawled on the floor.

Cedric.

Time went into slow motion.

Nick heard the strangled cry of "Noooo!" come from Jeff next to him as the sickening, heart-wrenching truth hit the poor boy.

He turned and launched himself at his distraught boyfriend, gathering him in his arms and holding onto him tight as he screamed until his voice broke. The deafening silence after that was even worse as he went into shock, shivering in Nick's arms.

Nick felt a hand on his arm, turning to find Trent with a tear-stained face beckoning him to follow him. Kurt, Blaine, Wes, David and Thad formed a protective circle around the boys as Nick scooped Jeff up and carried him down the bleachers and up to the Castle, towards Hufflepuff.

He refused any offers to help carry Jeff as he would not let go.

Thad performed a shield charm to protect against any vinegar aimed at Nick, because he was not a Hufflepuff, and Trent tapped out the required entry rhythm on the barrels. Kurt, Blaine, Wes and David kept their distance at this point, not wanting to trigger any anti-intruder enchantments.

Nick was allowed passage, still carrying his silent and emotionally spent boyfriend first to the common room and then straight to his bed, as guided by Trent and Thad.

Trent and Thad left the room and made sure no one would enter that night, as Nick laid Jeff out on his bed, quickly changed him into his pyjamas, borrowing some himself, before he laid with him under the covers and rocked him to sleep.

As he did this, Nick couldn't help staring at the bed next to Jeff's which would no longer have an occupant. Cho Chang's framed picture sat on the bedside table, next to it.

He finally let his own tears fall for the boy he had known less than a year but had still come to regard as a true friend.

Hours later, Nick finally allowed himself to fall asleep too, still cradling a very pale Jeff.

* * *

**Reviews?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's note:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Harry Potter, I am just a humble fan**

**Warning: Rated M**

* * *

As soon as Trent and Thad had shut the door to their bedroom, Thad turned silently to Trent who looked back with a vacant, distressed stare. Tracks of both fresh and dried tears criss crossed his cheeks. His usually sassy green eyes had lost their twinkle and Thad's heart ached at the sight.

He knew that they hadn't talked about the obvious growing attraction between them, but in that moment he knew it didn't matter.

He didn't care about any label they hadn't yet stuck on their relationship, he just knew he had to comfort his dearest friend and if that meant crossing the boundaries of platonic friendship, he didn't care.

Without a word, Thad took Trent's hand, entwining their fingers, and tugged him towards the common room which was still deserted. He didn't expect anyone else to come back until after dinner time.

Thad sat in one of the large armchairs by the fire, pulling Trent to sit close by his side, tucked under his arm. He encircled his arms around Trent and pressed a lingering kiss to the top of his head, resting his head on Trent's after, holding him close.

The two friends just stayed there, unmoving, silent tears tracking down their cheeks as they mourned their friend.

Hours later, a couple of fifth year Hufflepuffs found them there, asleep, and brought blankets to cover them up for the night.

* * *

In the early hours of the morning, when it was still pitch black outside, Jeff woke up.

For a blissful few moments he forgot everything that had happened the day before. His mind convinced him that he and Nick had fallen asleep in the bed in the Room of Requirement where they had spent a fantastic Friday night.

_But no, we wouldn't be wearing pyjamas. Why are we wearing pyjamas? This is my bed. And on Friday I came back after seeing Nick and Cedric caught me sneaking in and..._

His mind flashed with a picture of Cedric's body, lying prone on the floor.

_Oh no._

_No, no, no..._

_Please no..._

His body started to shake with silent sobs as he gripped onto Nick.

Nick, the boy who had been a complete stranger little more than eight months ago but was now the single most important person in his life.

Nick stirred, and after the brunet realised Jeff was awake he shuffled up the bed so they were eye to eye, holding onto him tightly as he cried.

Nick said nothing, but every so often he would kiss Jeff softly, on his nose, his cheek, his forehead. He gently collected tears with the pad of his thumb and smoothed the fine blond hair out of his boyfriend's eyes as he simply laid with him.

Jeff soon grew tired and fell asleep again, holding on tight to Nick.

* * *

As dawn softly broke outside, Trent and Thad woke up, still tangled up together in the common room chair.

They shared a long look, each boy deciding that this was not the time to discuss their feelings for the other. Their hearts were too full of sadness for their lost friend to think about anything else right now.

Thad quickly squeezed Trent tight before releasing him and removing the blanket as they stood. "Hey, Trent, do you feel up to going to breakfast? We should bring something back for Jeff and Nick as I don't think Jeff will be up to seeing anyone for a while."

Trent smiled softly at Thad's thoughtfulness. "Yes, just let me have a quick shower and change first though."

* * *

Viktor sat solemnly in his chair in the common room on board the Durmstrang ship.

He mulled over everything that had been explained to him about the previous day's tragic happenings and the events leading up to them.

He couldn't believe that it had started long ago, from at least as far back as the day he was stunned in the forest while Harry ran for help for Mr Crouch Senior.

It seemed that his son, Barty Crouch Junior, a Deatheater and follower of Lord Voldemort, had been helped to escape from Azkaban prison by his parents, his dying mother switching places with him.

She had used polyjuice potion to make herself look like him. However, her son had then escaped from his father's "house arrest" in order to meet with Voldemort and do as his master bid him.

The day Harry and Viktor found Mr Crouch Senior in the forest, he was also there, intent on killing his father. Viktor had realised by now just how lucky he was that he had only stunned him.

Barty Crouch Junior had then kidnapped Professor Moody and taken his place as a teacher at Hogwart's School, again using polyjuice potion, enabling him to help Voldemort by bringing Harry to him.

He intended to do this by helping Harry win the Triwizard Tournament, and thereby also trying to make the other Champions lose, so that Harry touched the Triwizard Cup first.

Disguised as Professor Moody, he had turned the Triwizard Cup into a portkey, before placing it in the heart of the maze. The cup had apparently magically transported Harry, and unfortunately poor Cedric, to Little Hangleton graveyard where Voldemort and his followers were waiting.

Voldemort intended to use Harry's blood in a ritual to return himself to corporeal form. For this reason, he had ordered the immediate slaying of "the spare", namely Cedric, within seconds of the boys' arrival at the graveyard. Viktor felt sick at the callous disregard of this boy's life.

Harry had bravely fought Voldemort, their wands locking so the spirits of those killed by said wands came to help Harry. Cedric's spirit was one of them and his only wish was for Harry to take his body back for his parents, which Harry had honoured.

His mind ached with all these thoughts flying around it. He resolved that as soon as he was able to, he would find Nick and explain it all in detail so Jeff would know what had happened to his dear friend.

His biggest regret, though, was that he never had the chance to apologise to Cedric in person for torturing him, even though it was while Barty Crouch Junior, disguised as Professor Moody, had him under the Imperious Curse.

* * *

Each school year usually ended with a splendid End of Term Feast in the Great Hall.

This year, however, no one felt like celebrating. Black drapes hung behind the teacher's table and the mood was sombre. This last meal of the school term was a memorial to the late Cedric Diggory.

Jeff sat flanked by Thad and Trent who had shown the true meaning of friendship over the past few days, helping smuggle Nick in to Hufflepuff whenever Jeff needed him, or staying with him themselves if Nick was unable to get away from Durmstrang unnoticed. Each of Jeff's hands was clasped tightly under the table by his two Hufflepuff friends as Dumbledore rose from his seat at the teacher's table.

Professor Dumbledore addressed those present with a moving and painfully honest speech.

He said that the Ministry of Magic did not want it to be known that Cedric had been murdered in cold blood by Lord Voldemort, because the Ministry did not believe Harry that the Dark Lord had returned. Instead they wanted it to look like he had died as a result of some other blunder to do with the Triwizard Tournament.

But Dumbledore disagreed and he said that keeping it quiet would be an insult to his memory. He explained the details of Cedric's death and Harry's bravery.

After the address and meal, Jeff sat feeling numb inside.

There were two reasons for this, one being Cedric's death of course, but the other because of Nick's imminent departure with the rest of the Durmstrang Institute students and teachers alike.

Jeff had tried hard to ignore the fact that his boyfriend had to leave, but the time had seemed to come so quickly.

Soon everyone got up and started to file out of the Great Hall ready to head to their separate destinations. People were saying their goodbyes all around them as Nick and Jeff locked eyes from across the room. Jeff let go of Trent and Thad's hands with a nod as Nick walked towards him, unsmiling.

They met in the middle silently, each boy willing the tears away.

Jeff managed to speak first. "I won't say goodbye to you." He took both of Nick's hands in his and stepped close.

Nick smiled softly at the emotional blond.

"That's okay, it's not goodbye. Once I have it, I will send you details of my address in London. I'll be at Durmstrang for a week sorting out my transfer and sending my stuff home and then with Viktor for three weeks in Bulgaria. So, I'll see you in about a month, okay?" He slid his arms round Jeff's waist to hold him even closer, gazing up into Jeff's eyes.

Jeff nodded, biting his lip. "I love you, Nick."

"I love you too, Jeff."

Nick leant in to kiss his boyfriend softly, lingering as long as he could before he had to go. He turned, nodding to Viktor, before he kissed Jeff one more time and started to back away, fingertips parting at the last possible moment.

As Nick disappeared from the Great Hall, Trent and Thad returned to Jeff's side, and the three friends silently walked to the bridge to watch Durmstrang and Beauxbatons depart, before they had to leave on the Hogwart's Express themselves.

Jeff stood on the bridge between his friends, his bright blond hair blowing in the wind. They stood watching as the huge ship disappeared beneath the glistening waters of the lake with Nick on board.

Jeff knew in his heart that Nick had come into his life at exactly the right moment. He would never replace Cedric's friendship, but he had no doubt that in this kind, loving, Durmstrang boy he had found his new best friend as well as his soul mate.

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's note:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Harry Potter, I am just a humble fan**

**Warning: Rated M, smut **

* * *

Just over four weeks later, Nick arrived in London after visiting Viktor in Bulgaria.

The paperwork involved in his school transfer had gone smoothly and he had subsequently enjoyed three weeks with his best friend at his home. During his visit, Nick had helped Viktor release some of the feelings of guilt he still harboured over torturing Cedric.

Nick had repeatedly reasoned that if he had lived, Cedric would have heard him out eventually and probably forgiven him, as he did not seem the type to hold a grudge.

The only thing that helped his sadness at leaving Viktor, probably not to see him for quite some time, was the fact that he was returning to Jeff.

The early-bird British Airways flight from Sofia, Bulgaria, to London Heathrow Airport had only taken around 3 hours, so he wasn't too tired. The thought of finally seeing Jeff tomorrow did wonders for his energy levels any way.

With a spring in his step he boarded the underground train and plonked his luggage down, flipping down a seat so he could sit near it. The Piccadilly Line took him to the Russell Square stop within an hour, which was just down the road from the estate agents where he could pick up the keys for his flat.

One good thing about being a Malfoy was his financial situation. One of the stipulations his father had made when allowing Nick to become more independent and live in London over the summer was to start looking after his own finances and make his own investment decisions. For this reason, instead of renting, Nick had chosen to use his inheritance to buy a central London flat.

Both the potential capital increase and rental margin prospects this had for when Nick was back at school in September had received approval from his father. Well, a nod any way. That was about as demonstrative as he got in a positive way. A different thing could be said about the alternative... Nick shuddered at memories of his father in an angry mood.

He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. Nothing was going to put a damper on the day, specifically the day before seeing Jeff. Nick almost missed his stop because he was daydreaming about his gorgeous blond-haired boyfriend and his amazingly hot body...

He hopped off of the train onto the platform and followed the crowd up the stairs and into the lifts, through the ticket barrier and out into a warm sunny day. He breathed in deeply, savouring the truly London aroma of trees, fresh-ish air, exhaust fumes and tarmac. Home.

That simple word evoked a sudden future picture in Nick's head.

"Home" to him currently meant being in the city he loved, as near to Jeff as possible. Screw his family.

His future mental picture had him and Jeff sharing coffee together one morning, sat on their sofa, in Nick's flat, before leaving for college. There were so many options in a city like London so that most career or subject options were possible.

Even magical-world training opportunities existed here if one knew where to find them. Just like the Leaky Cauldron inn in London, muggle eyes slipped from one side of magical buildings to the other, seemingly unnoticed by them. He didn't know what subject Jeff wanted to pursue, nor where, but he hoped the blond boy would find something suitable in London.

Nick longed for the day he could live with Jeff.

At least he could see him every day at school in their seventh year, even though they were in different houses. His friendship with Thad and Trent was also important to the almost-Gryffindor, since they had been there so solidly for his boyfriend after Cedric's death.

While he looked around to catch his bearings, he ran his hand through his hair. Hair! It was a good inch longer than the slightly grown out stubble that Jeff had seen last. He was looking forward to Jeff seeing it for the first time and maybe running his fingers through it, since hair seemed to be a big thing for Jeff. Or maybe just his own hair was?

He quickly retrieved his new mobile phone from his pocket, purchased specifically to keep in touch with Jeff while they were apart, and fired off a quick text to Jeff to give him the full address and to say he had arrived, so tomorrow was definitely okay to come as planned.

He was moving in a day earlier than expected, due to the cleaners finishing quicker and managing to get both a moving company for stuff from his parents' house, he would _not_ call it home, and a delivery slot for his new furniture today too. The estate agent had already let them in, so Nick should only have to position everything where he wanted it to go.

About twenty minutes later he had picked up the keys and walked to the bus stop, waiting for the red bus that should take him only a couple of stops to the corner of his new road. The distance was walkable, but he decided to take the bus as he had luggage with him today.

Another ten minutes later and Nick was stood on the pavement looking up at his new address. The building was a white terraced townhouse split into flats on each floor. The front door was large and imposing with an ornate knocker, for decorative purposes only since the electronic intercom system was wall mounted to the side.

From this, Nick counted 4 flats in total, basement, ground, first and second floor levels. Nick's was at the top, judging by the blank label next to the number 36d. The road was one side of a square set around a fenced-off public space with trees and an expanse of green grass.

He smiled to himself, extremely pleased so far, as he had taken a bit of a gamble by buying it unseen, based only on photos, floor plans and the advice of the estate agent.

His smile only grew as he let himself into the flat itself. Bare, boring but clean, white walls were everywhere. Large windows let the late morning light flood into the kitchen / diner area which was open plan with the lounge.

Nick dropped his bags and went to investigate the other rooms. Two quite large, square bedrooms with built-in wardrobes and a decent sized bathroom led off of the hall.

He returned to the kitchen, deciding he liked the stainless-steel and chrome effect appliances and cooker hood, teamed with dark coloured cabinets and plain silver handles.

Nick loved it. He made a mental note to send a bunch of flowers to the estate agent who had helped him secure this, his own perfect personal corner of London. His mental picture of him and Jeff living together there one day only grew stronger now.

Nick quickly showered to feel fresher after travelling, before he set about unpacking and building the furniture which was currently piled high in boxes in the slightly smaller bedroom. He had already decided to make that room into a study, with a large desk near the bright window overlooking the public park outside the window.

Nick was almost done rearranging furniture by the end of the afternoon. He paused, sitting on the chocolate brown leather two-seater sofa in the lounge, relaxing with a cup of tea resting on the coffee table in front of him.

He was just deciding what electrical leads he would need for the TV, DVD player and games machine and where to locate all of them when his phone rang. He smiled when he saw it was Jeff.

"Jeff!" He practically yelled into the phone. He heard a giggle on the other end that made his stomach flip. _God, I've missed him_, he thought.

"Well, hello to you too, stranger!" Jeff laughed. "I've missed you so much! How come you're back today?" He asked.

"Things went a lot smoother with the estate agents and furniture delivery, so I'm almost done unpacking. Just the little things left now." Jeff hummed his understanding.

Nick continued. "I wish you were coming today, though." The pout was evident in his voice. At that moment the intercom buzzer rang, so Nick quickly pressed to unlock the downstairs door, not wanting to stop talking to Jeff if it was just the estate agent.

Jeff continued talking while Nick went to his front door to see who it was, and hopefully get rid of them fast. "I'm glad you said that." He sounded like he was trying not to laugh.

"What?" Nick asked, puzzled. Someone knocked on his door and he opened it while he waited for Jeff to explain. His phone clattered to the floor when he saw who it was.

Jeff was stood outside his door. _Jeff_.

The blond boy smirked cheekily, saying, "I _said_, I'm glad you said that!", before he flung himself at the shorter boy, wrapping as much of himself around Nick in an impossibly tight hug as he could.

"Jeff! Oh my god, I've missed you so much, you have no idea." Nick's muffled voice came from somewhere in the vicinity of Jeff's shoulder. "I think I do. Why do you think I dropped everything to come today instead as soon as I got your text?" Jeff pulled back a little and dropped his legs back to the floor to let him breathe, then stopped still, staring at Nick.

"What is it?" Nick asked, worried.

"You have hair!" Jeff shrieked. "Can I touch it? Please?!"

Nick smiled, winking. "I was hoping you would."

Jeff started running his hands through the thick, wavy, brunet hair and moaned, clutching Nick's head to bring his lips close for a desperate, needy kiss. "Oh my god, you were sexy as hell before, but with hair...mmmf!" Jeff clearly ran out of suitable adjectives at this point, letting his lips explain in other ways.

Nick backed them into his flat and kicked the door shut, Jeff dropping his bag in the hall on the way as the brunet guided them slowly to the sofa, lips still attached and tongues roaming.

He sat down on the sofa and Jeff straddled his lap, both boys letting out loud moans into each other's mouths. Nick's hands started to wander, over clothes first, clutching at Jeff's denim-clad ass before snaking upwards under his t-shirt to stroke up his back, then round to his chest to tease at his nipples and tickle down his stomach.

Jeff started moaning."Nngh! More! Please, more!" As he devoured Nick's mouth and began to kiss down his jaw to mark his neck. His hands were still feeling at Nick's hair, which was really turning Nick on. And Jeff, by the feel of the bulge pressing against Nick's stomach.

He began to palm Jeff with one hand as the other made short work of his belt buckle, ripping open the button fly and immediately delving in to bring his rock hard and leaking cock to poke to attention through the hole in his boxers.

Jeff moaned and sat up on his knees to let Nick grab his ass with both hands as his mouth sank down on Jeff's hardness, sucking and licking relentlessly. It was all Jeff could do to try to keep his balance as the amazing suction of Nick's mouth pulled at him and the coiling sensation built up in his stomach.

They were still both fully clothed, Jeff desperate to be naked and writhing beneath Nick, but it had been _so long_ and he knew he was close. He let Nick know before he jolted and came violently down Nick's throat, clinging onto his shoulders as he rode out his orgasm.

Nick waited for a moment before he held Jeff tight, standing up and carrying him quickly to his bedroom, where he had thankfully already made his bed and deposited certain supplies in his bedside table.

He threw Jeff backwards onto the bed, making Jeff giggle at his eagerness as each boy began to strip quickly. Nick's eyes were glued to Jeff's beautiful naked body as he grabbed the bottle of lube, then crawled over to Jeff. Jeff licked his lips as he stared at Nick's hardness, impatient for it to be inside him already.

Nick kissed Jeff deeply as he slicked up the fingers on one hand and swallowed Jeff's gasps as his fingers started teasing him, before pressing in, working him open steadily.

Nick was about to ask if Jeff was ready when his boyfriend reached for the lube and started slicking up Nick's cock. Nick's eyes darkened as he moaned loudly and locked eyes with Jeff, who was biting his lip sexily and peering out from under his mussed up blond fringe. His cheeks were stained with a pretty pink blush and Nick didn't think he could look any more gorgeous than he did now.

He nodded quickly before positioning himself, hovering over Jeff and kissing him once more before his cock began nudging at his entrance, pushing in inch by inch. Nick moaned at this new sensation of Jeff wrapped around his bare cock, warm, wet and tight.

Jeff was hard again by now as he grasped at Nick's hips, moaning at the amazing feeling of Nick filling him up. He urged Nick to move and his moans grew louder as the pace of Nick's thrusts picked up.

Nick adjusted the angle of his thrusts and Jeff yelled out, "Ooohhhh yesss! Nngh! I love you so much, Nicky!"

Nick was panting and grunting with exertion and the effort to not come yet as he pounded into Jeff over and over. "Nngh! I love... Nngh... you... Nngh...too!" He finally managed to stutter between thrusts.

Nick knew he couldn't last much longer after so long apart so he leant on one hand as he wrapped the other around Jeff's cock and brought him quickly to release. Just as Jeff's muscles clamped around Nick's cock, the brunet came too, moaning Jeff's name.

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's note:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Harry Potter, I am just a humble fan**

**Warning: Rated M, language, smut**

* * *

A little while later and the boys were still tangled together on Nick's bed, the warm afternoon sun still lighting the white walls of his bedroom. Both boys were starting to get very hungry and Jeff giggled when Nick's stomach gave a loud rumble.

"Hey! It's your fault for being so sexy I couldn't wait for food first!" He slapped Jeff's bare backside, before resting his hand back there with a squeeze.

"Well, I'm not sorry for _that_." He winked cheekily. "So what can we eat before round two?"

Nick laughed and sat up, reaching for his t-shirt and boxers before standing, since the blinds were up. He wasn't sure if any across-the-park neighbours could see in yet and he didn't want to give them a free floor show.

"I'll hold you to that! Why don't we get dressed and go out for dinner? There's somewhere I'd like to take you as it's nice weather this evening."

* * *

Three hours later, Nick and Jeff walked hand in hand along the pavement.

They had taken the tube to Covent Garden and walked across Waterloo Bridge to near the Southbank Centre, eating at a restaurant on the side of the Thames. They had both chosen large beef burgers and chips and were having a welcome stroll to work off their dinner.

Jeff breathed in the fresh evening air, looking up at the prettily lit trees lining the edge of the river, sparkling like Christmas trees. Boats of various sizes chugged back and forth next to them as visitors to the city lined up to circle the London Eye in the distance.

Big Ben stood proudly on the skyline of Westminster as the sun began to set behind it, turning the sky and wispy clouds pretty hues of blue, orange, pink and purple.

Londoners and visitors alike perused the second hand books stall near the restaurant they had just left and skateboards clattered loudly from the brightly graffitied area reserved just for skaters.

The blond boy was suddenly completely overwhelmed with emotion. He stopped, turned to Nick, tugging him close so they were touching from chest to toes, whispering,

"Thank you, Nick. I don't know what I would have done without you this year. You make me happy, even when awful things happen..." He paused, thinking of Cedric. "Just knowing I'm loved by the most gorgeous, sexy wizard on the planet, it helps me know I can carry on and live my life, even though others can't. I love you, Nick."

Nick brought his hand up to stroke Jeff's cheek lovingly. "You don't have to thank me. Just let me love you." He leant up to kiss Jeff softly, deepening it after a few moments.

The kiss was beginning to get quite heated so they broke it, panting. Jeff giggled when he realised an older couple standing nearer the edge of the river were watching them, smiling fondly before moving on.

"I seriously love London!" Jeff laughed. "It really is an accepting place!"

Nick took his hand and they started walking back to the tube station across the bridge.

"I'm glad you said that. While I was unpacking, I couldn't help thinking how nice it would be to live here next year, studying or working in the city." He looked at Jeff, who was nodding. "It would be even better if you lived with me then, too."

Jeff's gaze snapped to his, surprise and happiness written all over his face.

Nick carried on. "I know we've not known each other long, but I'm sure we'll still be together then. I just wanted to let you know you have an open offer for when you're deciding what you want to do next year. Mmmf!"

Jeff had flung himself at Nick, strangling the breath out of him. "Oh my god! That would be soooo cool!"

Once Jeff had stopped bouncing in excitement, they carried on walking over the bridge to the station. "So, how long can you stay for?" Nick asked. _Please say more than a couple of nights._

Jeff looked sheepish. "Well, I was supposed to be going on holiday right now with my parents, but since I said I couldn't because I'd arranged to stay with you during that time, they went on their own."

Nick raised his eyebrows hopefully.

Jeff continued. "Sooooo, apart from fetching my trunk and stuff and of course looking after Squirt, I don't really need to go back before the start of term. If that's okay with you?"

Nick grinned. "Cool! Let's fetch your stuff tomorrow, then."

* * *

On the escalator down to the trains, Jeff turned around on the step, facing Nick who was a step higher. Nick took advantage of their equal height in this position to plant a firm, searching kiss on his boyfriend. Jeff responded eagerly, mapping out Nick's mouth with his tongue.

In fact, Jeff was _so_ busy enjoying it he forgot to look behind him and stumbled backwards off the end of the escalator, making Nick giggle at his expense.

"I'll remember that, Duval!" He said in a mock huff, not letting Nick grab his hand before they got onto the tube train.

After about five minutes of puppy dog eyes Jeff finally gave in, rolling his eyes as he held Nick's hand across the armrest, to the disappointment of two girls sat across from them.

* * *

The two boys entered Nick's flat, discussing things they could do over the couple of weeks they would have in London before term started.

"We could see where the nearest public swimming pool is so I can carry on teaching you!" Jeff suggested. "Although being in a public place with you in swimming shorts probably isn't a good idea right now." He said, darkened eyes raking over Nick's body.

"Is that so?" Nick teased. He walked very close to Jeff, looking into his blackened eyes. "Why is that exactly?" He was now as close as he could possibly get without touching the blond.

Jeff gulped, his body reacting immediately to his boyfriend's teasing.

Still not touching, Nick's hands went to the hem of his t-shirt and lifted it achingly slowly, running his fingers down his toned abs, in full view of Jeff who was beginning to drool.

"So, maybe I shouldn't do this then?" He stepped back once so he could completely remove his t-shirt, sexily mussing up his hair as it came over his head, before dropping it to the floor and resting his hands on his belt buckle.

"Or this?" He loosened the buckle, popping open his jeans also.

Jeff let out a whimper.

Nick smirked. "Sorry, I didn't catch that, what did you say?"

Jeff snapped out of his lust-induced trance. "I said I want you...so much!"

"Well, you'd better come get me then!" Nick said quickly, before turning and running for his bedroom, Jeff hot on his heels.

Nick dived onto his bed first, face down, before Jeff landed on top of him seconds later, pinning him there.

"Now who's in control?" Jeff growled into his ear as he sat up, straddling Nick's backside, and ripped off his own top, leaving both boys in jeans only. Jeff undid his own belt, before standing over Nick on the bed to take them and his boxers off before pulling Nick's down and off quickly too.

He immediately sat back down, keeping Nick where he was, groaning as his hard cock bounced against the firm skin of his backside. He leant on his hands, either side of Nick's chest, leaning down to kiss and suck at the back of his neck, taking his time to carefully mark him there.

He gradually started to trail lower with his lips and tongue, tracing down Nick's spine, lower and lower. He shifted so he could carry on down his crack with his tongue, loving the moaning sounds coming from beneath him.

As Nick began to rut against the bed a couple of times, Jeff nudged his knee between his legs, easing his fingers in to work him open. Nick's arm reached out to his bedside table, passing Jeff a bottle of lube.

Nick moaned as he looked over his shoulder at the beautiful sight of his rock hard boyfriend working him open. Jeff smirked when Nick's head fell back to the bed with a thunk as he found _that spot_ with his fingertips, teasing it over and over.

Jeff rested up on his knees as he slicked himself up with his other hand, before quickly removing his hand, immediately nudging back in with his cock.

"Nngh!" Jeff moaned, shutting his eyes as he pressed in steadily.

"Ohhh yessss!" Nick groaned, pushing back with his hips, eager for Jeff to be filling him up already.

Jeff panted as he bottomed out, leaning to rest fully down on Nick's back, struggling to hold it together. This was only the second time he'd topped Nick, and it was fucking amazing.

Nick turned his head to the side, "Unhh! Ssooo gooood. You okay, babe?"

Jeff nodded, kissing him on the lips at that slightly awkward angle, before he raised himself back up on his hands and began to pull out, thrusting back in with another moan.

He repeated this, beginning to build up speed until the sound of skin slapping against skin and broken moans filled the room.

Nick cried out suddenly and he clenched hard around Jeff, sending the blond over the edge in an instant. He rode out his orgasm before lying back down on Nick's back, peppering his shoulder blades with sloppy kisses.

He slipped out, shuffling to retrieve the cover from underneath them before snuggling back as the big spoon.

* * *

Even after a blissfully domestic ten days at the flat, Jeff still had the grace to blush when two cream envelopes with distinctive green-inked handwriting arrived for them from Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Nick smirked. "I guess what I've heard about him is true then - not much gets past Dumbledore, does it?"

Jeff giggled. "No. Nothing at all. So, I guess we should go to Diagon Alley tomorrow, I haven't got any of the books on this reading list."

Nick nodded. "Me neither. Do I need to get an owl too? You can help me pick one out. Now I have to think of a name!"

* * *

**Reviews? :) Owl name suggestions? :D**


End file.
